A World Lost
by JDH1080
Summary: This world has been lost, taken by Them. Now Yuji and his friends must fight or suffer a fate worse then death.
1. High School of the DEAD

**Well it's been a while since I posted a new story and I got the urge to write this one. I will say right now that this story is loosely based on the anime/manga High School of the Dead, which is an awesome anime which I would recommend watching. At first similarities will be pretty strong but as the story goes on you'll see the story start to become all its own. **

**And also another very important fact that I must say before you all read this. Know that the characters will be OOC, my reasons for oocness is because of the fact that every character in this story is a normal born human. No torches, Flame Haze's, Denizens, or whatever. And also all of the characters have a bit of a different upbringing. For example Shana will be pretty out of character as in she'll be more humanized from the beginning, and Kazumi won't be as how should I say, defenseless? But for most of the characters they shouldn't be too ooc, or at least if they are the reasoning behind that will be revealed. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned this anime I'd have a lot more money.**

* * *

><p>A World Lost<p>

Chapter One: High School of the DEAD

"Man this is boring." Sakai Yuji groaned as he stretched his arms. Today was the first day of the first semester and already Sakai despised his classes, thus his reasoning for skipping fifth period to go take a small nap on the roof. 'It's the first day of school and already I can't wait for vacation.' Yuji said to himself as he scratched his head.

Sakai Yuji, there wasn't much one could say about him. He was fifthteen when the world descended into hell, sophomore year a time which he thought his biggest concern would be along the lines of keeping his grades up, or trying to find a girlfriend.

Instead on this specific day, the first day of his sophomore year, he would be tasked with making sure he survived, as well as his comrades. His comrades, most would be people who Yuji paid little to no attention to before this day.

"I swear Midori-sensei is a total…" Yuji sighed as he thought about the teacher who had given him crap for being a total of two minutes late to his fourth period. "Why did I get stuck with the dragon lady?" Yuji asked himself as he looked up to the white fluffy clouds.

"Hmpf. I thought I'd find you here lazing about." A familiar voice called out. Yuji sat up immediately as he knew this person. Hirai Yukari, an old friend of his since kindergarten. "Hiya." She said with a rare genuine smile.

Yuji sighed as he stood up. "What are you doing up here?" He asked the violet eyed girl who did her best to display the perfect picture of innocence.

Yukari placed her hands behind her back. "Kazumi told me that you were skipping fifth period, so I decided to bother you."

Yuji sighed. "Hirai how long have we been friends?" Yuji asked with a fake cheery voice.

Yukari placed her finger under her chin as she pretended to think. "I'd say close to a decade." It wasn't a guess. They had been around each other for ten years, and surprisingly they were decent friends. "Why do you ask? Did you forget? I guess old age is hitting you early despite the fact that you're way too immature."

Yuji glared at her. "You call me immature? You're the one who's been getting whatever she wants since birth. I'd say that by coming from a lower income I am far more mature than you are." Yuji said before he stuck his tongue at her.

Yukari was glaring now. She hated it when Yuji felt the need to remind her of her wealthy parents who cared far more about their jobs then being there when their daughter needs them. "Jackass."She muttered as she moved over to him. "And you are by no standards poor. Middle class yeah, but poor not a chance."

Yuji sighed. "Shouldn't you be going back to class?" He asked in a hopeful tone. Yukari just shook her head.

"Nope. It's more fun to bother you." The black haired girl said with a smile. At Yuji's glare she sighed, "Fine, fine. But do you think that you could talk to Kazumi sometime today? She's been kinda down." Yukari asked in honest concern.

Yuji nodded as he knew what she was referring to. "Yeah I heard that she has to repeat sophomore year again." Kazumi was one year older than Yuji and Yukari despite knowing them almost her whole life.

"It's hard to believe." Yukari sighed as she thought of her usually soft spoken friend.

Yuji nodded as he too understood what she was saying. "I know Hirai, Kazumi is a straight A student. She should be in the next year."

Yukari nodded. "Well I'll leave you to yourself. See ya later." Yukari said as she walked back to the roof entrance and went down stairs.

Yuji sighed as he laid back down and closed his eyes for a few minutes. After a few moments of what would be considered the last moments of true peace were over Yuji got up. Stretching his arms he made his way for the rooftop entrance to get to the stairwell.

* * *

><p>His next class was History, one of the few classes Yuji was scheduled to have with Kazumi, and he did promise Yukari that he would talk to the short haired girl.<p>

Yuji took his sweet time going down the stairs to the second floor of the school as he didn't need to rush; he had more than ten minutes before the bell would ring. As he got to the third floor he looked outside.

On the stairwells there was a window that one could look through to see the front gate. And from his spot Yuji could see a man trying to get through the front gate. 'Is someone trying to break into the school?' He asked himself as he saw a group of teachers going over to the gate. 'In broad daylight no less,' The brown haired sophomore leaned on the railing as he watched the gate.

Yuji watched with mild interest as about four teachers got to the gate. "Excuse me sir, I don't know what you're doing here but you need to vacate the premise." The female teacher of the group said in a somewhat snobbish tone.

"Misaki-san don't worry I got this." A male teacher, the gym teacher, said as he walked towards the closed gate. Reaching through the railing he grabbed the man's collar and lifted him up. With a shout he pulled the man towards the gate.

"Yagami-san you don't need to resort to such aggressive behavior!" The female teacher said in shock at Yagami-sensei's display of violence.

"Yeah, I'll go call the police." The janitor said as he made to move towards the school.

He didn't get far as a sudden loud scream stopped him in his tracts. "AHHHHH!" The teacher holding the man screamed in agonizing pain as the teeth of the oddly colored man tore through the flesh of his arm.

Up on the third floor of the stairwell Yuji watched with wide eyes. He had seen the teachers go to the man, he could see that the PE teacher was about to get a bit violent, he hadn't heard the conversation but he had seen the blood flying through the air as the oddly colored man bit the gym teacher. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, nor could he even think as he continued watching the events unfold.

Misaki rushed over to Yagami who had fallen on the floor once the odd colored man's teeth had let up. "Yagami-san are you okay!" She yelled out as she placed a hand on his shoulder. To her surprise he had grown extremely cold. 'He's not breathing!' She realized as she saw that his chest wasn't heaving. Placing her hand on his wrist she spoke in a deathly tone as she felt no pulse from him. "He's dead." The words fell off her lips with great sorrow and disbelief. "He's dead!"

Just then Yagami's hand twitched slightly. "Uh…" He moaned in a weary voice.

"Yagami-san?" The woman said as she looked down to see that his eyes were open and that he was staring right at her. "Oh Yagami-san I'm so glad that you're alrigh-." She didn't have time to finish that sentence as the man had reached up and bit through her neck. "AHHHH!" She screamed in horror and pain as his teeth tore through her flesh like paper.

Yuji's eyes widened in panic as he saw the man on the floor bit the female teacher's neck. He was shocked and horrified as he watched blood spray out of her neck. "Oh my God." Yuji muttered as the female teacher fell to the floor.

The Janitor and other teacher watched horrified as their co-worker fell to the floor in a pool of her own blood. Her body twitched and spazed for a few seconds before she stopped. A few more seconds of silent horror passed and she twitched once more before she got back up. Turning to see her two other colleges she gave a bloodthirsty grin.

The Janitor began muttering incomprehensible words as he looked on in horror while the teacher limped towards him, behind her the PE teacher also limped towards his general direction. He couldn't move he was just so appalled by the events that had just occurred in front of him. The two teachers were completely terrifying. The female teacher, once a beauty, black raven locks that fell down past her waist, supple lips. A real knockout, now her once fair skin was gray, her eyes were completely white, and blood was dripping out of her neck and mouth.

"Oh God!" The fourth teacher yelled in terror as he ran for his life back towards the school.

At that time the janitor who was rooted to the spot felt the clammy hands of the female teacher wrap around his neck. Before he knew it her teeth had sunk into the side of his head, and he was screaming in pain. A second later the gym teacher had made his way to the janitor and sunk his teeth in the man's arm. "AHHH oh God help me!" He shouted as they continued to bite him.

Yuji was gripping the rail as he watched the scene play out. He couldn't believe this, it was so unreal, almost as if he were in a horror film. "My God what the hell is happening?" He said as he watched the two teachers plus the janitor who had fallen over only to get back up were limping towards the school.

He gritted his teeth as he slammed his hands on the rail. "Shit!" He hissed as he quickly went down the stairs with one destination in place.

* * *

><p>"Sakai nice of you to finally join my class." A snobbish teacher said as one out of breath Sakai Yuji entered the class room.<p>

The eyes of all the students turned to the back doorway of the class to see Yuji who was very late to fifth period. Yuji was very out of breath as he had been running here from the third floor, out of mental strain at trying to comprehend what he had witness he ignored his teachers words and made his way into the desk closest to the window near the back.

Yoshida Kazumi looked up at Yuji with clear confusion as to what he was doing. "We have to get out of here." He said to the girl as he grabbed her wrist.

Kazumi's eyes widened. "What the? Sakai-kun what are you talking about?" The girl's words were ignored as Yuji pulled her out of her seat and started leading her out of the class. All of the other students plus the teacher looked on with confusion as he ushered her out of the room.

Once Yuji and Kazumi had left the class a student sitting a few seats away from where Kazumi sat sprung to his feet and wordlessly chased after the two teens.

"Sakai-kun what's going on?" Kazumi asked as he led her down the hall. "Where the hell are you taking me?" She said raising her voice a little.

Yuji paused in his steps and released her wrist. Turning around he saw that a longtime friend of his and current boyfriend of Yoshida Kazumi, the student who had followed Yuji and Kazumi out of the room, catch up to them. "Bunch of teachers just got killed outside at the front gate." Looking to his longtime friend Yuji continued. "No bullshit."

Kazumi had a look of disbelief etched to her features. "What?" She said in confusion with a slight bit of fear in her voice.

"Takeru we need to get out of here." Yuji said to his friend.

Ishida Takeru nodded. "Alright," He said believing Yuji; despite how crazy his words sounded he didn't even think Yuji would lie about such a serious event.

* * *

><p>The three students rushed down the hall. "We should get to the roof. It would be safe up there." Takeru said as they arrived at the stairwell. "Once there Kazumi can call her dad, and hopefully he can handle this." Kazumi's father was a police detective.<p>

Kazumi, still a bit shocked at what was going on nodded. "Right. Once my dad gets here he can settle this."

Yuji shared a look with Takeru. The brown haired student wasn't so sure if this was so simple, and Takeru knew from the wild gaze in Yuji's eyes that this was serious, more serious than originally thought.

Just then an announcement came on the intercom. "Students of Misaki High this is an emergency announcement from you're principal!" An older man said into the intercom. "The school is currently in an serious emergency. As you're principal I advise you all to evacuate the school." The man started shouting into his microphone.

Back at the classroom that Kazumi and Takeru had been in a student wearing glasses dropped to the floor as his fellow students and his teacher all had their undivided attention on the principal's fearful voice. Quietly he snuck out of the class by the floor, and made his way to the door, opening it he quickly got out of the classroom.

"Hey, Ike." A hushed voice called out.

Ike looked up to see Hirai Yukari looking down on him. He gulped. "Hi Hirai-san, fancy meeting you here." He said in a slightly nervous voice.

Yukari rolled her eyes. "Come on." She hissed as she picked him up. "We're getting out of here." She said before she started pulling him through the hall. Ike gave her a look of confusion as she silently pulled him along. He was slightly confused as to why she was with him all of a sudden, they had almost never talked. Probably exchanged no more than ten words before today.

Ike sighed as he decided to just allow her to pull him alone with no complaint.

Yuji's eyes widened as he could hear the sound of someone pounding on the door of where the principal was. "This is not a drill, please evacuate immediately!" The man started shouting. Suddenly a loud bang was heard as whoever was outside the principal's office got in. "Oh God!" The man yelled. "Stay away! Stay the fuck away from me!" He shouted in terror as the sound of the mic falling to the floor could be heard.

Yuji's heart leapt into his throat as he heard the principal who had always been a fairly kind man scream in vain. "I mean it stay the fuc- AHHHHHHH! Oh GOD!" He yelled before static filled the PA system.

* * *

><p>The whole school was silent as they all sat in shock and astonishment as to what had just occurred. The whole school was quiet for a full sixty seconds, while Yuji, Kazumi, and Takeru dashed towards the roof the students sat in horror as to whether or not they'd be able to get away.<p>

**RING**

Went the bell that would have signaled the start of sixth period but instead signaled the beginning of survival for few and death for many. And at the same time a number of bitten victims growled as they heard the dinner bell. It didn't take more than five seconds after the bell rang for chaos to ensure. Students quickly jumped out of their seats and dashed out of their individual classrooms with the intent of finding their friends, getting out of the school, or just plain surviving.

Yuji, Kazumi, and Takeru could hear the screams of horror filling the floor beneath them. "Why are we stopped here?" Yuji asked in anxiety as he looked around the empty hallway.

Takeru who was busy looking through a closet answered. "If it's just as you said then we're going to need some form of self defense." He said as he pulled out a metal bat and tossed it to Yuji. A second later he came out with a wide horizon broom. "Take this Kazumi-chan." He said as he put his foot to the head of the broom and snapped the metal handle from the broom.

Yuji glanced at his friend. "We should probably call Kazumi's father now." Yuji said as Kazumi took the broom handle.

Kazumi nodded as she agreed. "Do you have your cell on you Sakai-kun?"

Yuji nodded as he reached into his pocket and produced a red cell phone. "Rules are meant to be broken." He casually said as Kazumi handed him her weapon to hold while she dialed one-ten.

After a second of listening to the dial tone Kazumi's eyes widen as a pre-recorded message filled her ears. "Oh my God." She said in disbelief.

"What?" Takeru asked as he crossed his arms.

Kazumi said nothing as she pressed the speaker button on Yuji's phone. The prerecorded voice filled the hallway. _"110 is currently busy or jammed. Please wait or call again." _ The voice said to the misfortune of the three students. _"110 is currently busy or jammed. Please wait or call again."_ The message repeated before Kazumi ended the call and handed the phone back to Yuji who gave her the makeshift weapon.

Takeru groaned as he closed the closet. "We have to hurry to the roof." Yuji nodded but paused as he saw that Takeru had nothing to defend himself with.

"What about you? Don't you need a weapon?"

Takeru shook his head. "I've got a black belt in karate, I'll be fine." He said as he led the way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>On another side of the school in the gym just after the announcement ended a teenage girl stood up. Tied to her hip was a wooden sword. As she stood up she untied her long black hair which had been in a high pony tail but now hung at her waist. Taking a deep breath she moved to exit the gym. As she moved towards the door it slowly creaked open.<p>

A moan came from outside as a gray clammy hand reached inside. The girl glared at the thing blocking her exit. Sighing she grabbed her bokken and prepared to end the life of the unholy bastard who was once a fellow classmate.

Shana stared at him as he slowly moved towards her direction. Breathing out she drew her weapon back, and a second later the gray man was down on the floor in a pool of dark blood. Shana quietly stepped over the odd human and made her way out of the dojo.

* * *

><p>Yuji, Kazumi, and Takeru all released sighs of momentary relief as they reached the roof. "We made it," Yuji said as he looked around the deserted rooftop.<p>

Kazumi nodded as she started moving forward. Suddenly the state of the city caught her eye. "Oh my God!" She yelled as she pointed. The two boys looked at her and then the city and all looked on in shock and disbelief.

"Dear lord." Yuji said as he watched the city. 'I was only up here barely ten minutes ago! How did it all go to hell in such a short amount of time?' Yuji asked himself as he stared at the city of fire. Smoke was pouring out of buildings, and a number of buildings were on fire. Traffic was packed as people were trying to get out of the burning city. It was a perfect picture of chaos.

Kazumi's eyes widened in fear and surprise. "I don't understand. Everything was okay this morning. What's going on?"

Takeru couldn't believe his eyes. "What the fuck is going on!" He shouted to the world.

His answer was a collective roar. The group looked behind them to see a number of weird creatures coming up the stairs. They had the appearance of humans, but at the same time were something all together different.

Yuji was the first to react. "Guys!" He yelled. "Run for you're lives!" He screamed which caused his two friends to both break out in a sprint. "Get over to the other side!" Pointing forward to a stairwell which lead to an observation deck he ordered. "We can barricade ourselves there!" The two nodded as they picked up speed.

As they got closer to the observation deck they saw that there were already a number of these horrifying creatures on the roof. And a number of regular people who had been bitten and were screaming and spazing on the floor.

One strayed too close to Yuji; he quickly smashed it away with his metal bat. "HA!" He yelled as he slammed the bat into the monster's face.

"Keep moving!" Takeru shouted to Kazumi who bashed at a stray one who got too close.

Yuji got to the staircase first. Turning around he saw that the others were almost there. Takeru's eyes widen as he saw one of those things behind his friend. "Yuji watch out, behind you!" Yuji quickly turned to see one at him. To his horror it was bearing its teeth, Yuji clenched his hand around his weapon and smashed the creature's face into the side of the wall.

Looking down in repulsion he couldn't help but note that this creature, as well as a larger number of others were all wearing the same school uniform as his, Kazumi's, and Takeru's. Many of them had once been fellow students, but now they were monsters. Hellish monsters who lust after the flesh of humans. 'Them.'

"Come on!" Yuji shouted as he got to the top of the stairs.

Takeru quickly made his way up the stairs. "Nasty bastards, one of the fuckers bit me!" He hissed as he looked back towards Kazumi who was making her way up. "But we showed him." Takeru said as he looked at Kazumi. The girl in question stopped and nodded. "Kazumi look out!" He shouted as one got to close.

Kazumi turned around to see that one of these things were zoning in on her. Years ago she would have been defenseless against such an assault, but thanks to her father enrolling her in a number of self-defense classes, she was prepared. She screamed as she bashed him into the wall with her pole. "Don't mess with me!" She screamed in an out of character, for her, fashion. "I'm VP of the martial arts club, so stay the hell away from me!" She screamed as she spun to the side and stabbed the man, former student, in the heart with her pole. Seeing that her attack had connected Kazumi allowed herself to calm down slightly.

The man struggled as he tried to break free. To Yuji's horror the man was trying to grab Kazumi. "Yoshida run!" He yelled in desperation for his friend.

The girl's eyes had widened exponentially. "But I stabbed his heart!" Kazumi shouted in surprise as the man tried to attack her.

Takeru having seen enough grabbed Yuji's bat and descended down the stairs in a rapid fashion. Quickly he brought the bat back and slammed it into the man's head. Man stopped struggling immediately and Kazumi quickly rushed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>About five minutes later the three sat on th observation deck. The entrance was blocked by a table, a few chairs, and whatever else they found in the storage cabinet up there. "Jesus Christ." Yuji said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "It's like they're the living dead."<p>

"Them." Takeru said as he leaned against the railing. "They just like those monsters from those horror movies and games. But sadly this is real life, they're no longer human. They're dead, Them."Takeru softly said as he closed his eyes. He felt quite tired, more so then he would expect to feel.

Kazumi sighed as she stretched her arms. "At least we're safe now."

Takeru shook his head. "Don't count you're chickens just yet. Eventually we'll need food and water. There's no way we can stay up here forever." He said. Leaning forward he sighed as he clutched his bleeding arm. "Those bastards-." He stopped mid sentence as he threw up a mouth full of blood. "Oh God!" He said as he covered his mouth.

"Takeru!" Kazumi shouted in concern for her boyfriend. "Are you alright?" She yelled as she got up to check him over.

Yuji moved over to his friend cautiously. "You were bitten right?" He didn't even wait for Takeru to speak. "Then it's only a matter of time. It seems they bite to feed, and to create more of Them." The brown haired student said.

Takeru ran his bloody hand through his messy black hair. "You don't say." He said in a surprisingly calm voice before coughing up another handful of blood which caused Kazumi to grab onto him.

Kazumi looked on in worry for her boyfriend. "Takeru, relax, you're going to be fine!" She shouted. Looking at Yuji she asked him. "Isn't he?"

Yuji wasn't sure what to say. He was certain there was no way to reverse this 'transformation.' If anything it should be surprising just how long Takeru lasted after being bitten, some people had transformed seconds after. Takeru had lasted nearly five minutes. "Kazumi stand away from him." He said as he moved closer to Takeru.

Kazumi's eyes widen as she knew what he was about to do. "No!"

"Yuji." Takeru said as he clutched his chest. His heart felt like it was about to spill out of his mouth. "I don't think I have a lot of time." He said in between gasp. "I-I want y-you to ki-kil-kill me. Throw me over that railing." He said as he pointed a shaky hand forward. "The impact will kill me instantly.

"Takeru! Don't you talk like that, you don't have to die!" Kazumi shouts as Yuji comes over to Takeru.

Takeru shakes his head. "NO! I don't want to become one of Them; I don't want to live like that!" He shouts as he allows Yuji to help him up. "I'd rather die than become a flesh eating beast!" He screams as the pain starts to become almost unbearable.

Yuji starts leading him to the railing. He says nothing, because he knows that there is no help his friend. Takeru wasn't his best friend, but they had known each other since seventh grade. It wasn't easy, but Yuji knew that he could honor his friend's last request. He didn't have it in him to kill him after he turned, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to smash his head in with the bat like he knew he might have to.

"No." Kazumi said as tears fell down her face. "Please stop, Sakai-kun, please." She begged as Yuji got him to the rail.

Takeru felt tears coming out of his eyes. The world was slowly going dark, but he could feel, beyond the pain he could feel. "Goodbye," he spoke to Kazumi and Yuji. Breathing in he spoke one more time.

Yoshida Kazumi's eyes widened as she saw that Yuji was actually going to go through with it."Yuji, stop!" Kazumi screeched as tears cascaded downward.

Gritting his teeth Takeru groaned in pain as Yuji got him to the railing. "Do it Yuji!" Takeru screamed with the last bit of humanity with in him. Next thing he knew he was flying through the air, his destination, the pavement.

* * *

><p>Yuji looked over at Kazumi who was looking over the rail at her deceased boyfriend. He could see her body shaking, in sorrow at the death of her loved one or in rage at him, Yuji didn't know for sure. "I'm sorry Yoshida. But it had to be done." The brown haired boy said in true remorse for his actions.<p>

To kill his friend wasn't easy, he didn't like it. But Yuji knew that it had been too late to save Kazumi's boyfriend. It should be a miracle that he lasted as long as he did before transforming into one of Them. 'Goodbye, Takeru.' He said in thought as he walked away from the railing.

From the wall of the observation deck he saw Kazumi crying, she was still sobbing over her the loss of her boyfriend. Yuji felt a bit crappy knowing that he was the trigger, knowing that even if it had been a mercy killing he had still murdered a person. "I'm sorry Yoshida. I really am." He said in utmost honesty.

"I don't care!" Kazumi yelled at him as she got up and fixed him a glare. Her eyes red and filled with tears haunted him. "You killed him! You didn't have to do that! We could have saved him, we could have helped him!" She screamed.

Yuji sighed as he knew that she was wrong. It was too late to save Takeru, even if there was some sort of method that could prevent the transformation, they couldn't have stopped it in time. "Yoshida…" He muttered. 'There was no saving him.' He wanted to tell her, he needed too. But in the state she was, highly emotional, it wasn't a good idea to be so harsh. "I'm sorry, but he would have turned. And then he would have bitten you." Yuji said as gently as he could manage.

Kazumi shook her head harshly. "Even so I don't care! I-" Her breathing picked up slightly. "I would have gladly allowed him to bite me, I-I would have rather gone through that then go through this hell!" She said as she gestured to the city outside.

Yuji had heard enough, without even thinking he had drawn his hand back with the intention of slapping her. Kazumi gasped as she clutched her eyes tight and waited for the pain. When nothing happened she opened her eyes to see that Yuji had stopped mid-way.

He shook his head as he dropped his arms to his side. "Yoshida, I'm sorry. But don't you ever say that again. Please." Yuji said as he imagined what would happen if any of his friends were to become one of Them. "The last thing I ever what to see is anyone I care for turn into one of those things." Yuji's face hardens as he softly whispered as he thought about all of the people he knew and wondered if they were alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it, I know that there was probably a lot of confusing things for some of you, but hopefully things will clear up soon. And also I know that some of the characters, as you'll have notice are out of character, if you don't like it, I'm not forcing you to read it, I would like for people to read but I can't force you. So if you don't like my story then you may leave and never give my story a single thought. If you do then please sit tight for the next chapter. <strong>

**Now as I said this story is based strongly off of High School of the Dead, so there will be a lot of similarities at first and even as the story goes deeper. But you'll find that as the chapters go on the story will deviate from the actual anime/manga. So with that said please enjoy. **


	2. Assualting the DEAD

**Well here is the next chapter, I hope everyone's enjoying this story so far, I wish that a few people had reviewed, it would be nice to hear what people think of this story, so please leave a review for me, hell even one review would make me happy to know that someone felt my story was worth their time... **

**Anyways enjoy,**

* * *

><p>A World Lost<p>

Chapter Two: Assaulting the DEAD

Sometime just after the principal's final announcement. "Uh Hirai?" Ike said a bit cautiously as he and the dark haired girl walked in a brisk pace down the empty hallway.

"What?" Yukari asked in a clipped tone.

"Where are we going?" He asked as they stopped at a corner.

Yukari rolled her eyes as she looked at the hallway further down. "We're getting the hell out of here." She said as she scanned the hallway which was littered with a number of flesh eating monsters which were currently eating on their most recent victims. 'People are literally eating each other, this isn't even funny!' She thought to herself as she watched Them carry on. "Damn, there are too many down this route." She said as she grabbed Ike's wrist and started walking down the way they had came.

After walking down the hallway for a minute or so they came to a set of stairs and started going down. "Maybe we should go to the faculty office. The teachers might know what to do." The glasses wearing boy said in a hopeful tone.

In front of him Yukari stopped in her tracks and turned to face Ike. "Don't be stupid." She hissed. "Do you think that the teachers can help in this situation?" She asked in disbelief. "Get real; the only ones who can help us are ourselves." Sighing she began to descend further down the stairs only to stop as she heard a moan from below.

Ike gulped. 'Not good.' He said to himself as one of Them dressed in the female school uniform began to slowly climb the stairs.

"Shit." Yukari hissed as she slowly started backing up. "This isn't good," She said to herself as she led Ike back to the second floor. 'We need some sort of weapon!'She said as her purple eyes widened. 'Wait,' She thought as she grabbed Ike's hand and led them up the stairs.

Thankfully for her despite the fact that They had such a strong grip they couldn't walk faster than their usual limping pace Yukari found it easy for her and Ike to simply out run the lone undead student. "Come with me you fricken Otaku!" She said as she raced them down the hallway they had crossed a total of two times. 'How could I forget!' She thought to herself with slight excitement as she glanced back at Ike, a person who she rarely talked to before today.

* * *

><p><em>It was the last day of freshmen year and Hirai Yukari couldn't wait to get out. A chance to have some freedom from the boring life of school, finally some time to do what she pleased. From the front of the class her boring sensei lectured about how the students shouldn't let the break dull the knowledge they had gained from this school year. <em>

"_blah, blah, blah," Was what Yukari heard. _

_With a sigh the rich girl placed her head on the desk. 'Hurry up!' She mentally screamed as she looked over at her two friends, Yuji and Takeru, who were both zoning out. Yuji hadn't lain his head down on his desk and fallen asleep, but he might as well have as he paid zero attention to the teacher. While her other friend who sat next to her was at least feigning interest in the teacher's lecture. _

"_So what are you doing during the break?" One boy asked from the seat to her right. Looking over she saw Ike who had a bored look on his face. _

_She had barely spoken to him despite the fact that they had been sitting next to one another since the beginning of this year. Deciding that she'd rather speak to him then listen to the teacher she answered. "My family and I are going to some beach resort, nothing fancy." Said the rich girl. Sighing she started doodling on her paper. "What about you?" She asked out of mild curiosity. _

_Ike gave a slight grin. "I'm going on a trip to America. I'll be getting some instructions on the proper way to handle guns." Ike said with some excitement in his voice. Yukari rolled her eyes as she remembered from one of their casual conversations in class he had mentioned something that led her to believe him to be a closet gun Otaku. _

_Just then the bell rang and the students leapt from their seats. "Have a nice vacation, Hirai." The glasses boy said as he grabbed his stuff and rushed out of the class. _

"_See ya." Yukari said out of being polite despite him already being gone. _

* * *

><p>'Duh he's a closet gun otaku!' The girl screamed in her head as she broke out of her remembering. 'I don't know exactly where to get a gun, but I have an idea of something similar.<p>

"Margery-sensei? We need to get out of here!" A brown haired student said as he grabbed the school nurse's shoulder.

* * *

><p>The blonde haired nurse who was sitting her desk with a flask in her hand sighed as she took a swig of it. "What is with the world today?" She asked as she stood to her feet. "One day I have a room full of whiny teenagers, now I have to deal with whiny zombies." She sighed as she walked to the medicine cabinet.<p>

"I'll check on the patients!"Her aid said as he moved over to the infirmary part of the office.

The blonde haired woman sighed as she put her flask in her pocket. Opening the medicine cabinet she started pulling bottles of medicine out. "I can treat them as much as I want, but it's pointless. Once their bitten it's too late, and they turn into one of Them." She sighed. "What the hell do I do?"

Her aid came back, his appearance was slightly bloody compared to seconds ago, but from what she could see he didn't seem to have any bite marks on him. Margery, despite being a bit buzzed, could deduce that one of the patients had attacked him, and he had taken appropriate measures in self-defense. "We need to get out of here Margery-sensei." The aid said in all seriousness.

It was at that second that a horde of Them appeared at the main door to the nurse's office. "Oh no." The young student said as they broke through the door. He shouted in horror as they came at him, it seemed the only time they could move at any speed that was above their usual limping was when they were close enough to attack their prey.

Margery was able to deduce that as two of them quickly gripped the young boy. "AHHH!" He screamed as he one of them bite him. It didn't take more than two seconds before he began to feel weak and hot. Almost as if he was experiencing an extremely high fever. "Run Margery-sensei, run." He said through gasped breaths as a few of the creatures kept gnawing on his flesh.

Before the blonde haired woman could say or do anything a being quickly rushed in behind Them. With a grunt the being sliced through the horde with her wooden sword.

Looking up the bitten aid caught site of the attractive sword wielding girl. He offered a weak smile at his and Margery's savor. "Whoa." He weakly said as the black haired girl quickly made quick work of the undead. One should note that her attacks, despite drawing blood weren't from slash wounds but from the fact that her strikes and whacks were powerful enough to draw blood.

The girl quickly moved to the boy. "My name is Shana, I'm a junior." She said in an unusually gentle voice to the dying student. "What's your name?" She asked the dying young man.

"Kamiya Tadashi." He said in gasped breaths. "A freshmen." He paused as he began coughing up blood.

Margery looked down in concern for the student. 'He's lost; he'll be one of them soon.' She thought in sadness for the young life whose name she had forgotten until now. Looking at the black haired girl she glanced at the wooden sword in her hand, it was coated in blood. She closed her eyes as she prayed for the young man's soul, praying wasn't something she did, but this student this brave student deserved that much at the very least.

"Nice to meet you." Shana said. "Listen, I can see from your shoulder that you've already been bitten. Sadly I don't know of any way to reverse or stop the effects of you turning into one of those things." Shana said in a slightly remorseful voice. "I'm going to give you a choice. I can either end you're life here, or take Margery-sensei and leave you behind."

The boy looked to the side for a minute as he considered her words. 'I'm going to turn soon.' He knew it. Suddenly he lurched forward as he emptied a mouthful of blood. "Oh God!" He couldn't help but moan. "Please end it," He said quietly once he was finished emptying the contents of his stomach.

Shana nodded as she stood back up. "I'm sorry, you were brave, it is shameful that you and others must die so young. I promise that you won't feel a thing." She said as she prepared to kill him.

Before he knew it she had attacked him with her bokken. Shana hadn't been completely truthful, it did hurt quite a bit but the pain was so over so quickly that he almost didn't even notice it.

"AH!" A collective roar came from outside the nurse's office.

Shana and Margery turned to see a group of Them coming towards the office. "We have to get out of here." Shana said as she wiped the sweat from her brow. 'I can't keep coming at them with a bokken. Eventually I'll tire out, there has to be some way to get out of here.'

Margery grabbed her stuff and stood behind the sword wielding girl. "We need to get to the teacher's lounge. That's where they keep the car keys, mine should be there. I can easily get us to my flat, but we've got to hurry." The blonde haired woman said in a serious tone.

Shana nodded at that as she took a defensive stance. "Sounds like a plan." She said before cutting into one of Them.

* * *

><p>On the roof a number of black helicopters could be seen flying by. 'JSDF?' Yuji thought to himself as he watched them fly by. He could only wonder just how bad it was outside the school for them to be out here as there is no military base nearby.<p>

Yuji sighed as he looked at the sky which had gone from a bright blue to a lighter orange color. "Hey Yoshida?" Said girl looked at him waiting for him to continue. After a second he spoke. "Why did you get held back?" He asked in curiosity.

Kazumi gave him a confused look before speaking. "What brought that up?" She asked, considering the situation it didn't feel like now was the time for idle chitchat. 'Even under normal circumstances I'd rather not have it brought up.' She thought to herself.

The brown haired boy showed slight signs of hesitance before answering. "Hirai mentioned it to me earlier. And I promised that I'd ask you about it," Yuji responded as he turned to face his childhood friend. "And I want to know how you could be held back, you're a straight A student." Yuji said with slight admiration for his friend's grades.

The brown haired girl sighed as she leaned against a wall. "I'd rather not talk about it right now." She said with a tired sigh as she looked to the floor.

Yuji sighed in understanding now wasn't the best time. Just then he heard a loud bang as They renewed their attempts to break through the makeshift blockade. "The barrier won't hold forever." He said as he heard Them bashing at it. And from the sound of it, They weren't too far away from breaking through.

Kazumi nodded as she stood to her feet. "Yeah. They're getting pretty rowdy out there." At the sound of her voice the horde continued their struggle. She winced as they began to hit the barricade even harder. "We need a way to clear the path." She said as she looked around the observation deck.

Yuji nodded as he grabbed his bat. "Yeah. But unfortunately all we have as weapons are these," He pointed at Kazumi's pole. "and they won't do us much good against that many of Them."

Kazumi nodded as she opened the door of the closet on the very top of the school. 'Takeru,' Kazumi paused briefly on that thought as her now deceased boyfriend was involved, taking a deep breath she continued the thought. 'Once told me about the fire hose they had up here, and it should be here.' She thought as she looked inside. "Sakai-kun, I think I found our way out." She said as she pointed to a hose that was hung up, next to it was a wheel which would release the water.

"The pressure should push them back and allow us to get down to the third floor." Yuji muttered as he grabbed the hose. "Good thinking."

"Yep." Kazumi said as she grabbed onto the wheel. "Tell me when you're ready Sakai-kun!" She called out as Yuji wasted no time in unwinding the hose form its place.

Yuji nodded as he quickly worked to get it untangled; making swift work he dashed to the front of the barricade. He could see that They were started to poke their gray clammy arms through the barricade. Yuji grimaced as he saw that some had large bite marks with dry blood caked on their arms, hands, or their faces.

"Alright you bastards!" Yuji said as he aimed the hose to the sky. "You guys are in a need for a bath," Turning to Kazumi he shouted. "Yoshida let there be rain!" The girl nodded as she quickly spun the wheel.

Yuji smirked as water quickly shot forth from the hose and continued up to the heavens. 'Thankfully the water hasn't been cut off.' Yuji thought to himself with a larger grin. "Yes. I was afraid that we might be screwed!" The brown haired youth said as he did his best to control the force coming out of the hose. "Alright you sick bastards, it's bath time!" He yelled as he aimed the hose at them.

Suddenly a large current of water shot at the horde of undead humans. They couldn't even scream or groan in pain as they all went flying down the stairs. "Alright!" Yuji shouted as he motioned for Kazumi to grab his bat. "Let's go!" He called out as he rushed down the stairs with the hose which had ceased pouring out water because Yuji had pushed the switch handle on it forward.

As they got down the stairs they saw that there were still a few of Them that had not been on the staircase, Yuji quickly aimed his water hose at them and pulled back on the switch. Yuji couldn't help but feel impowered as he watched Them go flying into a wall, or off of the building which was enough to kill them but thankfully just enough to incapacitate Them.

"Too bad we can't take that down the stairs." Kazumi mused to herself as she followed Yuji. Looking around she kept guard making sure none of Them got back up.

* * *

><p>"In here." Yukari said as she led Ike into a classroom. Walking in she smirked as she saw that she was right. 'The woods work shop.' She mused as she walked over to a desk. "Close and lock the door." She calmly ordered to Ike who complied. 'That'll at least buy us some time in case they hear us.' She thought to herself.<p>

"Okay why are we in here?" Ike asked as he looked around the room. "Well I guess I can understand. There are a few useful things in here that we can utilize." He muttered to himself.

Yukari rolled her eyes. "Get over here," She ordered. Ike walked over to the desk she was leaning over. "See this?" She asked as she pulled out a nail gun from the box. "You've seen one of these before haven't you? So you should know what to do." The violet eyed girl said.

"Uh…" Ike said as Yukari rolled her eyes.

Shoving it into her hand she started speaking. "Oh come on you are a closet gun otaku aren't you? Then this shouldn't be hard for you to understand."Yukari said in annoyance that Ike for once was being stupid.

Ike stared at the nail gun in his hands for a few minutes. Placing a hand under the base he tested the wait. 'Weighs about as much as an old rifle…' Turning it over he smiles. "Gas powered…"

"Of course, we have to carry that around with us." Yukari said as she placed her hands on her hips. "And why are you suddenly so calm? We don't have much time." She said as she smoothed out her green uniform.

Just then the two teens heard pounding on the door to the classroom. Yukari looks at the door in fear as she spots a group of Them outside trying to get in. All the while Ike is completely composed. The glasses wearing student licks his lips as he holds it like a rifle. "But I can't exactly get a steady aim with this thing. I need a sight for that." He said as he looked around the room.

"Perfect!" He said as he reached for the tools he'd need to create a makeshift sight for the nail gun. Quickly working with some wood, a saw, an eraser, and some duck tape he swiftly created a sight.

Just as he finished completing his work the door busted in and came the horde. "Ike now would be the time to do something." Yukari said as she started backing up in fear.

The black haired male nodded as he placed his weapon up and took aim, with a grin he fired off a nail. To his pleasure and Yukari's relief It fell to the ground, dead. With haste he took aim and fired at another one. "Oh yeah!" He yelled as he fired at the third one.

Yukari watched in amazement as he quickly took down the horde. 'Whose clicking you?' She thought teasingly. "I guess you're good for something after all." She said a bit dazed at how well that worked.

Ike smiled as he grabbed another magazine of nails. "Hirai you think you could put the extra gas tank and the rest of those nails in that bag?" The glasses wearing male asked as he pointed to a bag near the nails. Yukari nodded as she quickly bagged their ammunition.

Quickly they rushed into the hallway. "Man there's so many of them…" Yukari said as she looked down the hallway. At the sound of her voice They turned towards her and Ike. She quickly ducked behind him. "Shoot them, shoot them, shoot them!" She said as Ike took aim and fired at the closet one.

"Oh yea, let's roll!" Ike shouted as he began firing at them like a man possessed.

* * *

><p>The brown haired student's foot splashed in a small puddle. The sound alerted the horde to their presence. "Here too." Yuji said as he and Kazumi came to the second floor. They had used the hose to clear the roof and to clear a portion of the stairwell that lead to the third floor. But eventually the hose couldn't go with them as the rope was only so long.<p>

And now there was a tiny river on the third floor and streams of water running down the stairwell. "We have to hurry to the teacher's lounge." Kazumi said as she held her pole up in a defensive stance.

Yuji nodded as he held his bat in a reverse grip. "Right, we get in there and we can swipe the keys to one of the teacher's cars. Then we can get out of here." He said as he They started to approach them. "Yoshida cover the right, I got the left." He said as he rushed forward. The brown haired girl nodded as she followed in.

"HA!" Kazumi shouted as she ducked under one of Them and swung her stick into the man's chest. Quickly moving forward she hit another one of Them in the face with her pole. The once alive female student cried out as Kazumi knocked her to the ground. Spinning on her heel she hit the first guy in the face with her weapon.

Yuji roared as he smashed the guy's face into the wall with his bat. Blood sprayed on the wall from the man's head. Turning around he saw one of Them coming at him, with amazing speed he jabbed the man with his bat which caused the man to stumble backwards, taking the undead man's momentary weakness to his advantage Yuji quickly bashed the man's head in with his metal bat. 'Luckily there aren't all that many in this area.' Yuji mused to himself as he and Kazumi both went in to take out the last one.

"They weren't so tough." Yuji said as he felt himself coming down from the high. It was pretty amazing how invincible he felt while he and Kazumi were taking down this group. "Let's hurry. The B stairwell is closer to the teacher's lounge." Kazumi nodded as she and Yuji rushed down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Ike and Yukari both quietly rushed through the hallway on the second floor. 'If we go through the this hall we'll arrive at the teacher's lounge in less than three minutes. Ike and I can borrow some keys and grab a car and get out of here.' Yukari paused and put an arm in front of Ike's chest. 'I hope that Yuji and Kazumi are alright…' She sighed as she ducked down and brought Ike with her.<p>

"What are you-?" Ike was interrupted as Yukari covered his mouth with her hand.

She glared at him for a second. "Shut up!" She hissed as she looked forward. There were a number of Them blocking their way to the teacher's lounge. 'This isn't good; we only have so many nails. It's not a good idea to waste them all in the school…' She bit her lip. Suddenly she heard the sound of someone stomping on the ground.

Yukari felt her eyes widen as she immediately saw Them perk up at the sound. Her eyes widened in fear as one of them looked her direction and started moving towards her. She couldn't move, couldn't run. From behind her she knew that Ike was trying to line up the shot. But before he could fire at It the sound of footfalls increased.

Two students who appeared to be in their junior year quickly rushed past them. One of them was holding a switchblade knife, and the other lunged at one of Them. Tackling him to the ground he pinned the former human to the floor. "Now Kohaku!" He shouted as he held down the former student.

The knife holding boy quickly slit the pinned undead person's throat. "Oh yeah!" He shouted as he stood up and went in to slash a nearby student. Sadly his arm was caught by a nearby undead student who gripped it like a pit bull with it's prey. "AH let go of me you bastard!" He demanded as he tried to pull away from the female student. "AHHHH!" He screamed in pain as the female tore away at his flesh with her teeth.

Yukari watched with horror as the male student fell to the floor as he moved around in pain. His friend quickly went to punch the girl who had bitten his friend only to receive a pair of teeth in his shoulder by one of Them from behind him. "AHHH!" He screamed in pain as blood poured out of him.

Ike and Yukari couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Despite what they had gone through since the school went to hell they hadn't exactly seen anyone get bitten right in front of them. But to actually see it was terrifying. Yukari couldn't even manage to scream as she watched the two former students turn into Them.

"It's awful…" Ike said in a deathly quiet voice.

Yukari quickly stood to her feet. 'Wait…' The fear in her brain immediately shut off for the moment as something occured to her. 'They're not attacking us.' She thought to herself as she watched the two former students began to wander aimlessly around the hall. She turned to Ike and put a finger to her lips, a silent way to tell him to keep quiet.

Ike was slightly confused as to how Yukari regained her composure so quickly but nodded regardless. The two ducked down and watched Them, 'They saw us a moment ago, yet they haven't attacked us…yet.' He realized after a second. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yukari pull out a pencil from her pocket.

'Only one way to test a theory…' She thought as she chucked the pencil down the hall. As she predicted They all turned their heads to the sound of the pencil hitting a wall. 'So they react to sound…is it possible that they simply can't see?' She thought to herself. She watched with interest as one of Them walked up to the walk where her pencil had hit, with a groan the undead man simply bumped in to it. For a few minutes it looked as though he were trying to go through the wall. 'Well it makes sense. If They could see then They would have attacked us, and also It wouldn't bump into the wall like that.'

Yukari took a deep breath before turning to her comrade."Hey Ike." She whispered as quietly as possible. "Do you have anything on you?" At his confused look she explained. "Like an eraser, pencil, or even a fricken rock."

Ike checked his pockets and all he could produce was his glasses case. Before he could apologize Yukari had snatched it out of his hands. "That'll work." She whispered. Before he could protest she chucked it at one of the undead. 'Bull's-eye.' She thought with pride as she hit her target.

The creature moved forward slightly but didn't turn back to see who had thrown the case at him. It was almost like he didn't even feel it. It was only two seconds after the case fell to the ground did he turn to investigate the sound.

'Sound…' She thought to herself. 'They react to sound. It's like all of their other senses are dead…' Yukari thought to herself. Well logically speaking the last sense you retain when dying is hearing.' She turned to Ike and put her fingers to her lips. Standing up she walked to the side from their hiding spot and got real close to the wall opposite of Ike, just as she was about to walk straight to the horde and prove her theory, at the worst time in the world, her phone went off. Her eyes went wide as a loud song echoed in the hallway.

Grabbing her phone she pulled it out of her pocket and chucked forward. 'Fuck!' She mentally screeched to herself as They turned towards the sound. Their dead eyes were now looking in her direction as her phone continued to ring. Yukari's feet were planted firmly to the ground. "Ike!" She screamed in terror which prompted him to start firing nails at the oncoming Them.

* * *

><p>Shana sighed as she and Margery walked through the hall. One of Them leaped in front of her only to be pushed aside as she hit him with the blunt side of her bokken. "Why not just simply kill them?"An intrigued Margery asked the black haired student as they walked in a brisk pace. "You did very well back at my office. Why stop now?"<p>

Shana sighed as she sidestepped another one of Them and hit him in the back of his head. "One or two of them are easy to deal. Problem is that they attack in packs, when there's one there's bound to be more. It's best if we don't waste time killing all enemies in our path." Shana automatically answered.

Margery crossed her arms as she followed Shana. "I'm impressed. You're quite smart." Margery commented as they neared the teacher's lounge.

"Ike!" They heard someone shout down the hall.

Shana and Margery looked at each other for a few seconds. Margery nodded prompting Shana to take off down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Yuji and Kazumi had decided to take a quick bathroom break. Yuji looked up as he heard Kazumi coming out of the lady's room. He noted that she was holding her brown shoes, which were soaked, in her left hand. "Man my shoes are all soaked…" Kazumi groaned as she tossed them away, unfortunately she was now barefoot as her socks were completely drenched. 'Crap dad's going to be so mad…' She remembered something. "Sakai-kun what about our parents? We still need to see if they're okay!"<p>

Yuji nodded. "I know. But I ain't all that worried about mine. Dad's out of the country today, business trip, won't be back till next week. And mom's a school teacher at the elementary, so she should be fine." Yuji said hoping to God that he was right. In truth he was quite worried about his mother, from his view at the roof top he had seen Them eating other people outside of the school. And the worst part of him feared that his mother, who was at a school, a school like this, was in danger.

'But I can't do anything about it at the moment.' Yuji knew that he needed to get him and Kazumi out. 'Hopefully Hirai's okay as well…' He sighed as he knew that she was a smart person. She should be able to outsmart a bunch of dumbass Them. "You're dad's a police officer, so he can take care of himself." Yuji continued.

The brown haired student nodded as they continued to walk down the hallway. Looking down she saw that the water was just above their shoes. "Mom should be at home, so she'll be fine. Hopefully." She muttered.

"Ike!" They heard a familiar voice shout.

Kazumi and Yuji both looked at each other in shock and fear. "That sounded like…" Kazumi sounded out as she looked down the hallway which was empty save for the blood which was coated on the walls and windows.

Yuji took off in a sprint. 'Hirai!'He shouted in thought as he worried for his other friend.

* * *

><p>"Damn!" Ike shouted as he continued firing at the oncoming undead with no mercy. "Hirai get behind me!" He shouted as he pulled her behind him. "Damn where the hell did all of you come from!" He shouted as they continued to fall from his fire. But to no avail they were getting too close.<p>

"Shit!" He said as he pulled the trigger and no nails came out. "The magazine is out, Hirai hand me one!" He ordered. No response. "Hirai!" He shouted as he looked behind him to see Yukari shaking in fear. 'Damn it!' Seconds ago she had been confident, but now when he needed her to be herself she was locking up. "Hirai! The magazine!" He shouted opening to get her attention.

Hirai still didn't move, she was frozen in place. She couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't do anything. Ike cursed under his breath as he decided to take the bag from her.

"Here comes the Calvary!" A familiar voice, to Yukari, shouted. Yukari broke from her stupor to see her childhood friends down the hallway. Both of them looked slightly exhausted and she noted that both of their uniforms spotted a bit of blood. In Yuji's hand was a bat which held in a reverse grip, while Kazumi had taken an aggressive offensive stance with her pole.

"Looks like you guys could use some help!" An unfamiliar voice to all of the students said. All eyes, including Them, turned towards the voice to see a petite girl with long black hair. In the girl's hand was a bokken. "You with the bat, I got the left!"

"I'll take the right." Kazumi called out.

Yuji nodded. "Guess I'll just take the middle, cover me!" He shouted as he charged forward. "HAAA!" He shouted as he smashed one of the undead in the face with his bat. To his left the black haired girl took out a bunch of Them with a few swipes from her bokken, while Kazumi jumped to the side and used her pole to slam a female undead into the wall, ducking down she dodged a pair of arms from behind her.

Yuji seeing that one of Them had almost gotten his friend he quickly moved to the side slightly and bashed the guys face in which gave Kazumi enough time to recover.

"Awesome!" Ike shouted as he reached into the bag for a magazine only to see Yukari holding one out to him. Yukari, who Ike could tell was still a bit shaken, handed him the magazine he needed. "Thanks Hirai." He said as he took out the first one and popped in the second magazine."Alright, let's rock and roll!" He shouted as he fired at the nearby undead.

Margery sighed as she walked behind Shana, Yuji, and Kazumi. "Good to see that you're all okay." She said as she arrived next to Yukari and Ike who fired off at two more of the undead.

Shana sighed as she took out the last of Them that were around her. Out of the corner of her eye she viewed Kazumi take one down with her pole, while Yuji rushed to Ike and Yukari.

"Hirai are you two alright?" He asked as he got to them.

Yukari nodded at the question as the rest of the students plus Margery-sensei gathered around each other. "Good." Kazumi said in relief for her friend. "I'm glad that everyone is okay."

"Yeah." Ike said with relief that everything turned out okay.

Kazumi smiled. "Now that all of that is out of the way, I'm Yoshida Kazumi of class 2-B." The light brown haired girl said with a true smile.

Ike nodded. "I'm Ike Hayato, I'm in the same class as you, Yoshida-san." The glasses wearing teen said with a friendly smile.

Margery fixed her glasses as she sighed. "I'm sure that all of you know who I am, Margery Daw, the school nurse." She casually introduced.

"My name is Shana, I'm a junior." The black haired girl said as she sheathed her bokken.

Kazumi turned to the long haired teen as she recognized her. "Shana of class 3-A? I know you. You're the captain of the kendo club." Kazumi said with a friendly smile as she shook the shorter girl's hand.

Yukari nodded as she decided to introduce herself as well. "And most of you already know me, but I'm Hirai Yukari." Still a bit shaken, but for the most part fine. "I think that we should get moving before more show up." She recommended as she looked down the hall in a nervous fashion.

Shana nodded. "I agree, the teacher's lounge is just over there. Hopefully it'll be empty." The sword wielding girl said as she started walking.

* * *

><p>"What a nightmare." Margery sighed as she sat in one of the chairs in the teacher's lounge. Luckily upon entering they found that it was empty and not too messed up.<p>

"We should probably hurry." Shana said as she closed the door from behind and locked it for good measure. "Who knows how long before we're discovered by Them."

"Agreed." Yuji said as he started looking around for the keys.

Yukari sighed in relief as she sat in a comfy chair. She was mentally exhausted, even though she had done no fighting she was truly frighten. How could she not be? Closing her eyes she sighed as she did her best to come down. Opening her eyes she saw a water bottle below her. Looking up she saw that Ike was offering her the bottle. "Thank you." She quietly said as she accepted it.

Ike gave a tired sigh as he took a seat next to the violet eyed girl.

"Over here." Margery called out as she pointed to the key racks. "Sadly my car won't fit all of us," She said a bit sullen. "It only sits four, and I doubt you'd want to sit on each other's laps."

"We can take the bus that the clubs use for away games.." Shana piped in as she crossed her arms.

The brown haired youth stood to his feet and made his way to the window. Moving the blind slightly he smiles. "The bus is outside." Yuji said as he looked out the window.

The blonde woman nodded as she grabbed the set of keys. "That'll work, so where are we going?"

"We're going to find our families and make sure they're ok." Yuji said as he walked back to the center of the room."

Shana smile. "That sounds good." She commented while crossing her arms. "if we can while going down the stairs maybe we can pick up a few stragglers who haven't been bitten yet."Yuji nodded.

"Oh my God." Kazumi's voice said.

All of the others turned to see her looking at the only TV in the room, the news report was on. "Turn it up." Ike said from his seat. Yuji quickly grabbed the remote and turned the volume up slightly.

"We are bringing you live footage here in the Shibuya district here the outbreaks are-." The channel changed.

Yuji's eyes widened. "Outbreaks? What the hell?"

This channel changed to a woman wearing a blazer she appeared to be in a park. "Here in the city it is feared that ten thousand have been victimized."

Suddenly gun shots could be heard in the background. The woman looked stunned as she turned around. "Oh my God it's a gunshot. The police are finally using fire arms!" She shouted.

The students watched as the camera man apparently dropped the camera to run. And now all they could hear were the screams of the recent victims, the news lady.

They watched as the screen changed to show the inside of the news studio. A woman wearing a nice jacket spoke a bit awkwardly. "We appear to be having trouble with our outside crew. We'll continue to bring you the news from inside the studio." The woman said in a business filled tone. "For now please stay in your house unless absolutely necessary. That is all."

Yuji looked on in silence as the TV turned off. "That's all?" He said in disbelief.

Yukari looked up at the blank screened TV as she stood to her feet. "Of course it is." She said. "The government is trying to keep order. They don't want to cause any more of a panic then there already is." She said in a calm voice.

The room was quiet as everyone casted their heads down, and it wasn't until Yuji broke the eerie silence that anyone acted. "We need to get the fuck out of here." Yuji said as he brought his head up. The rest of the group nodded as they knew that staying in the school was like asking for death.

"We'll take a five minute break, then we'll move. Make sure that you search around for supplies." Shana said in a serious tone as she walked by the door. "I'll stand guard in case any get in."

"Alright, there should be some food in that little cabinet." Margery said as she pointed in a direction. "Water bottles in the mini-fridge."Looking over at Kazumi who was barefooted at the moment she pointed over at a cabinet. "Kazumi, I know that Misaki-sensei always kept an extra pair of shoes in that cabinet, they might be a little big, but they'll have to do, last thing we need is for you to step on broken glass."

Kazumi nodded as she swiftly moved over to the cabinet and grabbed the shoes inside, a bit big but not too big. "These will do fine," At least they were shoes that would allow her to move around in.

Yuji nodded as he grabbed his bat and moved to stay by the door. "I'll help you in case any get in." He said to the black haired girl.

Shana nodded as she remained vigilant. "Thank you." The girl said.

Yuji nodded before turning back to the group. "We should probably hurry; I don't think it would be a good idea to be here after the sun's gone down." Yuji advised as the group hastened their efforts in preparing.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, so any comments, any questions? I'm all ears. <strong>


	3. Fleeing from the DEAD

**Well it would have been nice if some people could take the time out of their day to review but I'm not going to ask anymore I'll just simply keep posting until I run out of chapters to post. Anyways here is the third chapter to whoever is reading it is the first chapter I will be posting of this year, as it is now twenty twelve where I am. I am very hopeful for this year and I hope that it is a good one for everyone. **

**Happy new years,**

* * *

><p>A World Lost<p>

Chapter Three: Fleeing from the DEAD

"We're ready." Yukari said once everyone was done packing all they could. Luckily one of the teacher's had a messenger bag which was able to fit all of the water and non perishable foods.

Yuji nodded as he and Shana prepared to open the door. "Alright, the stairwell is right next to this room. All we need to do is walk down it, and make it to the front door. Hopefully we won't have to have a fight." The brown haired youth said as he gripped his bat.

Shana clicked her tongue. "Right. It's best not to get into unnecessary fights, but don't be afraid to defend yourself. It's life or death out there." Shana said while moving to the second door. "I'm ready."

Yuji nodded as he looked to the other occupants of the room. Kazumi met his gaze and gave a stern nod, moving his eyes to Margery she nodded, glancing at Yukari and Ike he saw them both nod. "Okay," Yuji said as he and Shana pushed the doors open. "Let's get out of here." With that the filed out into the hallway.

The sound of the door sliding open alerted the three undead students in the hall. They groaned as they started limping towards the group of survivors. Yuji gritted his teeth as he took his bat and slammed it into one the former student's skull.

Shana quickly rushed forward and with a combo of the utmost grace and brutality she took down the other two. "Hurry." She commanded while making her way to the stairs. "They're could be more on the way." The group all shared a collective nod as they followed.

Just as the group was about to descend down the stairs they heard a shrill scream coming from a classroom adjacent to the stairs. Yuji looked around at the group as they all knew that it'd be wise to investigate, see if they could help anyone else. "Let's go," Yuji said with no room for argue.

* * *

><p>"Oh man!" A male student yelled as he did his best to fend off Them with a wooden bat. "Yuka stay behind me!" He yelled as he smashed the bat into one of his former classmates. 'Sorry Misa-san.' He thought to himself as the undead student fell to the ground.<p>

"There's too many of them!" His friend yelled as he did his best to keep another one away from him and his two friends. "Kenji we're not going to make it at this rate!"

Kenji sighed as he knew that his friend was most likely right. But he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. At least not as long as he was human, until he was a walking corpse he would continue to struggle.

Just then the door to the classroom shot open and in came a sword wielding Shana. "HAA!" She screamed as she sliced and diced the two nearest students.

Kazumi also charged in to aid Shana, seeing that one was right next to her she rammed her pole into the former student's head. Turning on her heel she slammed the length of the pole into its chest, the sheer force of her attack sent the undead student flying.

"Thank God!" Kenji yelled as he got a little bolder with his attacks. Kicking the nearest undead, who was once a teacher at this school he spun on his foot and slammed his bat into the former teacher's head.

Yuji swiftly took down two of them who were nearby. Running in-between them he smashed his first opponent's skull in, and quickly ducked as a pair of arms had reached for him. Sliding to the side he charged forward with his bat and smashed the second student into a wall.

"You guys okay?" Shana inquired as she walked up to them. The three students gave a nod. "Anyone of you been bitten?" To her good fortunate they all shook their heads.

"No, none of us have been bitten, thankfully." Kenji said as he rubbed his arm. "My name is Maki Kenji. A sophomore," He said in a friendly voice. "This is my girlfriend Kanbara Yuka." He said as he placed an arm on his girl's shoulder.

The other boy wiped the sweat of his brow. Running a hand through his brown hair he gave off a slight sigh. "And I'm Keisaku, Sato Keisaku."He said as he released a sigh of relief.

Kazumi offered a friendly smile. "We're going downstairs," She said as she pointed to the door they had came through.

"Yeah." Yukari piped in. "We're getting the hell out of here. You guys want to come?" She asked while leaning against the door.

Keisaku nodded. "Sure why not?" He said while placing his left hand in his pocket. "You guys seem to know what you're doing, and if we're in a bigger group chances of survival are increased."

Kenji nodded. "I won't complain. Let's get the hell out of here." He said to which his girlfriend nodded.

* * *

><p>The group of nine exited the room and walked down the stairs. It took nearly two minutes for them to reach the bottom staircase before Yukari ordered them all to stop. "Stop." She said in a quiet voice. The other's stopped as they feared that she may have spotted a potential danger.<p>

"What is it Hirai?" Ike asked as he walked over to her.

Yukari gave him a silent gesture which told him and the others to keep as quiet as possible. Seeing that everyone understood she leaned over the rail to get a good look of the first floor. "There seems to be a lot." She muttered as some of the others looked to confirm her words.

"Yeah." Ike said as he stood right next to her but did his best to stay out of sight. "I don't think I have enough nails for them." He said in a strained voice. 'Well I could always use it as a hammer if I run out of ammo.' He thought to himself. Still though that meant that he would have to get in close, and close combat wasn't exactly his forte.

Yukari sighed as she stood up straight. "I don't think we'll have to fight them to get out." She informed them. Turning to look at her childhood friends she smiled at them. "I have a theory. From what I've tested They don't react to anything but sound."She confidently said as she remembered her earlier test. Resisting the urge to shutter as she remembered how her phone had gone off she turned to the others. "All we gotta do is just walk past them, and they'll never know that we were there."

Shana pressed her lips into a thin line as she looked down at the horde of stumbling wanderers. "A good theory, but what if it's simply them having a limited sense of sight? Something like tunnel vision?" Shana asked with curiosity.

Yukari gave a nervous chuckle as she hadn't considered that. "Well one of us would have to go prove my theory." She said while gripping the rail. She wanted to go down there, go down there and prove that she was right. That They did react to sound and were completely blind and unable to use any of their other senses. But as she remembered the close encounter from earlier she couldn't find the courage to volunteer to go down and play the role of lab rat.

"I don't suppose anyone is willing to go down there and prove Hirai's theory?" Shana asked the group. Seeing that no one raised their hand she sighed.

The group was quiet for a few moments before Kazumi attempted to speak. "I'll g-."

Sakai Yuji silenced the brown haired girl as he placed a palm on her shoulder. "I got it handled." He said to Shana.

Shana shook her head as she decided that she should go as she had the best chances of surviving if Yukari's theory was proven false. "Perhaps it'd be better if I go. I can defend myself better than you can." Shana out right said.

Shaking his head Yuji spoke. "No. It's best if I go, I trust Hirai. She's never steered me wrong before, and I know that her theory isn't just that. But I'm willing to put my life on the line to prove it." Shana stared at the brown haired boy for a few seconds.

"Are you sure?" She questioned. Yuji nodded and turned to make his way. "Very well. I won't argue," She said as she moved down the stairs. "But if something goes wrong I'll be ready to bail you out just in case." The black haired girl promised.

"Thank you." Yuji said as he gripped his bat. "Wish me luck." He whispered as he slowly and silently began descending down the stairs.

As Sakai Yuji walked to possible destruction the rest of the group watched in sheer anticipation as the brown haired boy arrived to the first floor. Their hopeful eyes saw that none of Them made any actions that might alert that They knew Yuji was on the first floor.

Yuji quietly walked a few more steps until he was in the center of the horde. Despite how silently calm and composed he appeared on the inside he was truly terrified. Forget the fact that it looked as if Yukari's theory was spot on he knew that one wrong move, if he tripped or if he sneezed, the end result would be his brutal death by the hands of Them.

Yuji nearly screamed in terror as one of Them appeared right in front of him. "Uhhhh!" It groaned as it bumped past Yuji.

His heart was beating a hundred miles a minute in sheer terror for his life. 'Oh God get me the hell out of here!' He mentally screamed for a second. 'Wait…' He turned to see that the undead student hadn't tried to attack or capture him. He wasn't being bitten to shreds by rotten teeth, he was fine. 'They really can't see or feel me? Or even smell me?' He thought to himself as he looked around at the horde of wandering undead teachers and students.

Looking down he saw a cell phone that someone must have dropped upon being attack. Yuji could only imagine that the person was called the police as she (The phone was pink) was mauled to death by the horde. 'Only one way to test the theory.' He thought as he slowly bent down and picked it up without so much as uttering a sound. He turned to the direction opposite of the outside door and threw the phone.

**BANG**

The phone slammed into a glass case in the foyer of the school. The sound immediately alerted the horde, looking towards where the sound had come from they started limping towards the glass case.

Yuji turned to the group and waved. Yukari and Kazumi smiled as they, and everyone else quickly and quietly rushed down the stairs. Without time to waste Yuji had made a dash for the front door and gently pried it open. Thankfully there were none near the door.

* * *

><p>Yuji looked back to see Shana run to the second door and push it open enough to make an exit big enough for two people to get through without making noise. Quickly Kazumi, Yukari, and Ike dashed past him, followed by Margery-sensei and Keisaku. Looking back he saw that Kenji and Yuka were coming down the last step of the stairs.<p>

Yuji's eyes widened at what he saw next. Kenji, as he arrived on the bottom step, lost his balance and tripped to the ground. "Oof!" He grunted as he landed on the bloodied tile floor. Yuka paused in her steps and turned back to see her boyfriend on the floor quickly getting to his feet.

But it was too late; the sound was enough to alert Them to their presence. Yuji looked on in horror as Kenji jumped to his feet only to fall back to the floor groaning in pain. "My ankle!" He groaned as They started walking towards him.

"Kenji!" Yuka yelled in horror for her boyfriend's life as she tried to pull him to his feet. "Come on, we have to get going!" She yelled.

Kenji looked to see that They were almost on top of them. "No, go. I'm done for!"

"But!"

"Go; get the fuck out of here, Yuka!" He yelled hoping to save her life.

Yuka's eyes widened as she crashed her lips to Kenji's. Forgetting the danger he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. Breaking the kiss she leaned her head on his. "Never." She said in a breathless whisper.

* * *

><p>Yuji looked on in fear as the horde finally attacked the two lovers. "Run!" He yelled as he and the rest of the group quickly left the horrific scene behind.<p>

As the remaining students and one teacher made a mad dash for the bus Yukari couldn't help but berate Yuji. "Why the hell did you feel the need to scream?" Yukari shouted at her longtime friend as they ran for the bus. "We could have gotten away by just simply smashing the nearby ones! Now we have to deal with all of them!" She berated.

Shana groaned in irritation as They were coming after the group of fleeing students. "It doesn't matter, the noise would have echoed anyways. Just get to the bus, and defend each other, take no chances!" She yelled as she bashed a nearby undead with her bokken.

"HAAA!" Yuji shouted as he slammed his metal bat into one of Their heads. "Keep moving!" He shouted to his friends. From behind him Kazumi moved to his side and rammed her pole into the chest of an undead student. While behind him Ike was bring up the rear by firing nails at anything that was dead and moving.

"There!" Margery yelled as she pointed to the bus which was about half the size of a regular school bus. "We have to get on the bus!" Thankfully most of the undead had been closer to the entrance, and even when attacking were pretty slow. So she was able to get onto the bus quickly thanks to the path that had been cleared by Yuji, Shana, and Kazumi.

"Get on guys!" Yuji shouted as he stopped at the entrance and stood to the side. Turning to the side he saw one of the undead heading his way. With a shout he smashed his bat into the man's side causing him to fly to the right.

Ike and Yukari quickly got onto the bus, the latter of which settled into a seat while Ike opened up a window and aimed his nail gun out. Firing a few shots he nailed a few of the undead students.

Shana and Yuji defended the entrance of the bus while the rest of their group loaded and while Margery was busy starting the bus up. "HAAA!" Yuji bashed the skull of a former student of Misaki High. About a foot away Shana wordlessly cut through a number of Them with her bokken.

"I think everyone is on the bus." Shana said as Keisaku got on. "You get in; I'll hold them while sensei starts up the bus." Shana said as she did a downward slash.

"Not a chance." Yuji said as he held a defensive stance. "I'm not getting on until the engine starts." Shana didn't say anything more as she took a more relaxed stance.

* * *

><p>The two survivors had cleared up most of the undead that had loitered around their getaway bus. From the distance they could see that a few more of Them were making their way towards all of the commotion. "Man do they ever stop to take a break?" Yuji asked as he raised the bat over his head.<p>

"Doubtful." Shana muttered as she took a defensive stance. 'Why isn't Margery-sensei starting the bus?' Turning to the door she shouted. "What's taking so long? Yuji and I can't hold them forever!" At that Ike got up from his seat and headed closer to the front. Opening another window he aimed outwards and fired at some of the further ones.

"Shut up! This thing is nothing like my own car, I'm trying to make sure that I know where everything is!" Was the nurse's response.

Yuji groaned to himself. "How long does that take?" Sighing he turned. "Well could you hurry up I don't feel like becoming a walking corpse!"

"Give me a second!" Margery shouted. A second later the engine came to life as she turned the key.

Ike grinned as he waved from the window. "Alright all aboard! Next stop somewhere other than here!" He shouted to the two other students.

Yuji smiled as he bashed at the head of a student who had strayed too close. Shana quickly moved to get on the bus but not before a voice stopped her.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" The two turned back to see a few students followed by a teacher. All of them were unbitten and were survivors. "Wait for us!" A girl shouted.<p>

Yuji leaned over Shana's shoulder. "Hold the bus!" He ordered to which Margery nodded as she put the bus into neutral.

Shana reassumed her defensive stance as she and Yuji went back to their positions as guards. "They better hurry; we can't afford to stay here all day." Shana said as she bashed her bokken into the face of a nearby undead. It seemed that they just loved to come out at every direction.

Kazumi looked out to the oncoming survivors, when she saw the face of their teacher her eyes darkened. "Oh no!" She shouted which drew the attention of Yuji and Yukari. "NO! We do not have to save him!" She shouted in an out of character, for her, heartless tone.

'Huh?' Yuji couldn't believe his ears as to what Kazumi was saying. Leave them behind? That's not right, that's not like her. "What!" The brown haired youth shouted. "What do you mean we don't have to save them?" He shouted in slight rage. "Are you high?"

Kazumi gritted her teeth. "Kariudo Friagne-sensei! We don't have to save him!" She shouted in rage. 'He's the reason fo-!' Her thoughts were interrupted as Yuji shouted at her.

"What's your deal!" Yuji shouted in actual rage. "We can't leave someone in need behind!"

"Yuji behind you!" Shana yelled as she came to his aid. Going in with an uppercut she killed It.

Yuji turned around as he decided to concentrate on the battlefield. "Thanks Shana!" He said as he defended against another nearby undead.

* * *

><p>While this was occurring the people who were currently on the bus didn't witness the sinister events that occurred under their nose.<p>

As the group made their way to the bus Friagne stopped as he pointed towards the bus. "Hurry my students, get on the bus! Don't worry you'll all be fine, hurry!" He called out as the students began passing him.

"Thanks Kariudo-sensei!" Two girls said as they passed him.

Three male students and one female student passed the teacher who continued directing them towards the bus. "Hurry, we're getting out of here. You'll all be okay!" He shouted in a tone that convinced them that all was well. 'But we might not be able to get away without some sort of distraction.' The blue haired male sighed as he looked to see one more male student making his way towards him.

Friagne didn't even blink as he shot his foot forward and trip the unsuspecting student. "AH!" The boy yelled as he hit the floor. Turning over he cried out in pain. "Kariudo-sensei, my ankle! I think I sprained it! Please help me up!" He asked hoping that his favorite teacher would lend him his hand.

He didn't even know what hit him when Friagne smashed the boy's face in with his foot. "Vermin!" Friagne muttered as he kicked the boy in the stomach. Looking at the limping horde of undead students he sighed. "It's feeding time." He said with a sick laugh as he walked toward the bus.

"Kariudo-sensei!" The boy shouted as the undead came upon him to devour his flesh. "Help me!" He continued to scream as They tore at his skin and munched on him.

The blue haired man casually made his way to the burs. "That's all of us." Friagne said as he got on the bus.

Shana and Yuji nodded as they got on the bus and closed the door behind them. Both quickly went and sat in the closet seat. In the seat in front of them Ike closed the window he had been firing out of. "Let's get out of here!" The glasses wearing student said to Margery.

Nodding she put the bus in drive and floored it. "We're getting out of here!" Keisaku said as he looked out the window to see the on looking undead.

Margery gritted her teeth as she turned the steering wheel. "We're going to ram the front gate!" She yelled as she hit the gas. "Hold on!" She shouted as she charged the bus forward.

The gate which had remained closed throughout this chaos busted open as Margery plowed it with the bus. Quickly making a sharp turn she headed towards the city, where the group would soon learn that outside wasn't all that much better then inside the school.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is, the first chapter of the new year, this will be the last time that I ask for reviews, not that I don't want them, but I am tired of asking for something so simple and getting no feedback, I'll still be writing, but it only means that this story will be a good deal slower in updates. So if you like the story please review, or if you're just reading this for no reason other then to kill time then sit back and enjoy. <strong>


	4. The DEAD Pursue

**Sorry it's been a while since I last posted this story. I don't really have much of a reason, so I hope that this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

><p>A World Lost<p>

Chapter Four: The DEAD pursue

Everyone on the bus relaxed slightly as the school became farther and farther away. "It's over." Hirai Yukari sighed to herself as she slid down in her seat.

"For now." Ike Hayato said as he adjusted his nail gun's sight. "There were so many of Them in the school, who knows how many are in the city." As the glasses Otaku said that Yukari visibly blanched.

Yukari stared at the glasses wearing boy for a few seconds before sighing. "Jeeze…" She had felt relived, but now her mood had instantly hit crestfallen.

The glasses wearing teen sighed. "Sorry, just trying to be realistic. It's best not to get our hopes up." Ike said loud enough so that the members of the bus could hear.

Yuji nodded from his seat next to Shana. "Yeah. It isn't a good idea to not face facts, but there is nothing wrong with being hopeful." Yuji piped in to which Ike sighed.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with being hopeful. I just don't think it's a good idea to run away from reality." The Otaku glasses boy said as he defended his statement. "You were in that school just moments ago. You remember being trapped in its walls as we tried to stay away from Them. So just imagine how the city must be when there is at least ten times the amount of Them to deal with." Ike said in a very serious tone.

Suddenly from the back of the bus clapping was heard. All of the passengers near the front of the bus (Yuji, Shana, Keisaku, Ike, Yukari, and Kazumi) turned to see. "Bravo, well said!" Friagne said as he undid his necktie. "But let me ask you something Ike-kun, what is actually happening?" He asked in a fake curious voice.

Ike Hayato glared at him. "I'll tell you what's happening Kariudo-sensei." The glasses wearing boy said through gritted teeth. "The world has gone mad, people are EATING each other." The teen said in a strong voice. "This isn't the time to believe that things will automatically go back to how they were. It's best if we buckle under, and be prepared to defend ourselves at all times."

Yukari looked down as she knew he was right. They had seen the news report in the teacher's lounge. It wasn't just Misaki City, it was the whole country, possibly the world. "He's right." Yukari muttered to herself as she grasped her shoulder.

Friagne laughed out loud. "Hahaha! Isn't that funny?" He asked while looking around the bus. "Little boy gets a hold of a nail gun and suddenly he thinks he's a big bad zombie hunter." Friagne clutched his sides as he laughed at Ike. "Oh isn't Ike-kun just a laugh?" He asked to which his students, the ones who had been with him when exiting the school, stood up and applaud him. "Thank you, thank you." He said in an overly dramatic fashion to his students.

"Now listen here boy." Friagne said to Ike. "This isn't some simple video game that a punk like yourself has wasted his time indulging in. This is real life, you should really learn." He said in a slightly snobbish tone.

Kazumi who was sitting adjacent to Yuji leaned over to him and whispered. "You'll regret this. You'll defiantly regret this."The usually soft spoken brunette promised with venom in her voice.

Yuji didn't respond to his friend's words, he was too exhausted to deal with her attitude at the moment. Enough had happened.

"So I assume that you guys have an appointed leader?" Friagne asked as he walked to the center of the bus.

Yukari looked up and rolled her eyes. "No, we just came together to survive, this isn't a society or something." She said in a cold tone.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Friagne said as he waved his finger. "That won't do. You must have a leader, someone to take the burden of making the hard choices, someone with valor, and wisdom." He said in a slightly snobbish tone as he waved his hands.

In the front Margery rolled her eyes as she purposely rode over a bump in the street. She stifled a laugh as she saw Kariudo-sensei struggle to keep his balance. "Stay in your seat, wouldn't want you to go flying now would we?" She asked to the amusement of the group she was a part of.

* * *

><p>They rode in a somewhat comfortable silence for the next thirty minutes. As they arrived to the city some of the students became slightly anxious as they saw the destruction that had rained down on the city. Cars were in buildings, windows were smashed, and it seemed that everything was burning. Some of the students grimaced as they saw a scarce number of Them stumbling around the streets.<p>

The brown haired teen looked out the window at the chaos. "I hope my dad is alright." Kazumi muttered to herself.

"My parents." Yukari muttered to herself. She wasn't all that worried about them as her father was a military general who would be able to take care of himself as well as her mother. But she still worried about them if they were caught with their guard down.

Yuji looked forward. 'Mom…' He sighed as he leaned back. "Margery-sensei do you think you could turn the radio on?"

Margery looked in the mirror and nodded. "The local news?" She inquired as she turned to the left.

"Any will do." Yuji muttered as he leaned in his seat. The dark haired girl seated next to him glanced in his direction before looking forward.

Margery casually switched on the radio and turned it to a random station. Within seconds the bus was silent as they gained an update in "The Killing Epidemic" As it was now being called by the world.

A man's voice filled the bus. "Coming to you live from our studio we have just received reports from other countries on their status about this killing epidemic that seemed to have originated in North America." The man cleared his throat. "Unfortunately we have lost contact with Russia's capital. While we have heard next to nothing on the situation of other countries in Asia." The man gave a sigh. "Parts of Germany have finally regained some form of control, but…" The news reporter paused as if afraid to give the bitter news. "it seems that they are unable to help any other country."

"My God." Yuji muttered as he stared at the radio. Next to him Shana stared forward with narrowed eyes. "It's not just Japan, it's the whole world. The whole world has gone to hell." He whispered quietly as he was still having a hard time believing that this was actually becoming a reality.

"The United Kingdom has also seemed to have stabilized a bit. They are sending aid to parts of America, and to France." The man informed anyone who might be listening. After a second of silence he cleared his throat. "Now for the more local news. For people in Japan the safest places seem to be the southern parts of the country. Maintaining order has been hard in the past several hours since the initial outbreaks. People are advised to stay in their homes, do not venture out unless it is absolutely necessary." Suddenly before anymore could be said the man was cut off.

Margery Daw had switched off the radio. Gripping the wheel she looked at Yuji through the mirror. "Sorry, but I don't think we're going to learn anything real useful from listening to that report." Margery said as she turned her concentration back on the road.

* * *

><p>Hirai Yukari sighed as she crossed her arms. 'So what if a few countries are still stable?' The violet eyed girl thought to herself. 'Just because one or two countries have retained some sort of order doesn't mean that this is all going to be fixed anytime soon. And it's possible that they're not telling us the full story,' The female teen thought to herself. She knew that the government wanted to keep the public as calm as possible. 'If the public were to find out the whole truth who knows what could happen.'<p>

Kazumi gave a sigh of relief. "Well hopefully things will go back to normal soon." The brown haired girl said a bit optimistic.

Yukari sighed as she sat back in her seat. She couldn't help it, the words that suddenly chose to come out of her mouth. "Don't count on it Kazumi." She said in a deadpanned tone. "Things aren't just going to automatically go back to how they were twenty-four hours ago." Yukari crossed her arms and let out a sad sigh. "Even if things do return back to normal it would probably take years to get rid of all of Them." Her eyes narrowed as she said the word 'Them.' Hirai Yukari felt her jaw tightening as thoughts swirled around her head. 'And even then it doesn't take much for more of Them to be created.' As she thought about how all it took to turn into a walking corpse was a bite.

Kazumi looked a little bit dishearten. "Yeah…you're probably right." She spoke softly. 'Yukari has never been wrong.' The brown haired girl thought a bit bitterly. She wanted the world to return to its original state, she wanted to wake up in her bed and see that she still had to go to school, that her boyfriend was still alive, and that her father might not be lying in a puddle of blood or even worse.

Yuji turned to his two childhood friends. "Hirai, you don't have to be so blunt about it." He said a bit ticked off that Yukari couldn't have been a bit gentler in her words. Especially considering the fact that he knew that his other childhood friend was still coming to terms with reality.

Yukari turned to Yuji, her purple eyes barring a look of annoyance. "Well then. what do you want me to tell her? Should I say that everything is going to be all rainbow and unicorns? Psh!" She scoffed at the ridiculous notion. "Hell no, I won't sugar coat it for her, Kazumi needs to know exactly what's happening, she can't be allowed to live in make-believe land where this will all go away."

Yukari stood to her feet and placed her palms on the head of the seat in front of her. "Because it won't! It probably will never go back, this will probably be life as we know it, we have to become use to it, because if we don't adapt then we might as well just give ourselves up to the walking corpses!"

Yuji glared at her, as much as he wanted to shout at her to shut up, he knew she was completely right. It wouldn't help to sugar coat the situation, but that didn't mean she needed to be so cold. "Hirai…"

Before he could continue someone from the back began clapping. "Bravo, bravo." Friagne said as he stood up and began walking towards the center of the bus. "What a very lovely show of what happens when there is no leader around to keep order." Turning to look at Yuji and then back at Yukari he continued. "This is why we need someone to keep balance." The blue haired teacher said in strong tone.

Yukari sighed as she slumped in her seat. Shana rolled her eyes at the man's insufferable babbling, it was almost like he just loved the sound of his voice. "So let me guess, you want the position?" Shana said as she turned her head to look him in the eye.

Friagne was just ecstatic. "Why of course, I am a teacher am I not?" Walking over to her and Yuji's seats he leaned over and continued speaking. "I have experience, wisdom, and courage. Who else could be the more perfect candidate then myself?" His rhetorical question went unanswered as he stood up to look at the back of the bus. "Now who agrees that I would be a very competent leader?"

To his pleasure a number of his students stood up and began clapping. "Thank you!" He said in an over dramatic voice. Turning around he faced Yuji, Shana, Keisaku, Kazumi, Ike, Yukari, and Margery. "It seems that the majority has casted their ballots. Anyone wish to oppose this?" He didn't even wait for an answer as he moved to the back of the bus and took a seat next to a lone female student. "That is all."

Kazumi who had been listening to this looked at him with pure loath. "You must be joking." The light haired girl said in a breathless whisper. Unable to handle the way things were going Kazumi shot up from her seat. "Margery-sensei stop this bus!" She ordered the older woman who swiftly applied the brake. Yoshida Kazumi grabbed her pole and walked to the exit of the bus, with no hesitation she jumped off the bus and landed on the side walk.

Yuji seeing this quickly sprang from his seat. "Yoshida!" He called out as he got to the exit. "What are you doing?" He yelled at her as though she had lost her mind.

Kazumi turned around and glared at her friend. "I'm not staying on the same bus as him!" She shouted which was something she never would have done before this year. Never had she shouted at her friends, but when the world ends it is next to impossible for people to bottle up their emotions. "If I have to be around him for even a few more seconds I'll put a bullet in my brain!" She continued to shout without thinking. 'He's the bastard who-!'

Yuji could see the slightly crazed look in her eye. His friend wasn't thinking straight, something in her mind would rather her take chances against Them over dealing with the Friagne. Lessing his glare eh tried a more kinder approach. "Kazumi," He softly started. "Get back on the bus." Yuji said in a gentler voice. "When we get to my house we can stock on supplies and never have to be around him. Just a little bit more."

The brown haired girl stared at her longtime friend. Yuji almost never addressed her by her first name unless he was serious or worried. And as she watched him extend his hand for her to grab she almost took it. Almost, just seconds before she could accept his hand she slapped it away as she remembered exactly who was on the bush. "No!" She said before she turned and began walking away. "I refuse to even be around that monster anymore!" She screamed at Yuji as she continued to walk away. 'I'll take my chances against the walking corpses before having to even be in the same proximity of that bastard!'

Yuji's eyes widened as he saw that she was going through with this crazy suicidal run. "Kazumi!" He yelled as he got off the bus and went after her.

Yukari stood up in her seat as she watched her second childhood friend jump off the bus after her friend. "Sakai!" She shouted as she started heading to exit the bus. Suddenly a wooden sword blocked her path, Shana gave Yukari a hard look as she shook her head slightly.

Shana looked forward as she had noticed the oncoming vehicle before any of the other occupants of the bus. "Margery-sensei you need to get us out of the way!" She shouted to the blonde haired woman who quickly closed the door to the bus before hitting the gas.

Kazumi stopped in her steps as she felt Yuji grab her wrist. "Let go of me Sakai-kun!" She ordered as she tried to release his grip.

***HOOOOOOONK***

Both teens turned to see something of the utmost surprising. Coming their way was a semi truck, and the two teens were able to see the truck driver being attacked by a female Them. For a second they were frozen, but Yuji quickly regained his senses and grabbed Kazumi's hand. Quickly he began running the opposite direction of the truck which lead to a tunnel which would lead to another part of the city.

* * *

><p>Luckily the path he was running to wasn't larger enough to fit the truck which had just turned sideways and was sliding down the road leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. Yuji felt him and Kazumi both go flying as the impact of the truck hitting the entrance to the tunnel.<p>

They landed a few feet away from the now burning semi truck. Yuji groaned in pain as he rolled over, using his hands he pushed himself to his feet. Looking forward he saw that they were lucky enough that the truck had been stopped by the underpass's entrance. 'Thank God…' He heard a groan from the ground. 'Kazumi!' He shouted in his head as he looked down to see her lying on her side.

He was relieved to see that his childhood friend was still breathing. "Are you alright, Yoshida!" Yuji asked as he dropped to one knee.

Opening her eyes Kazumi looked up to see Yuji. "I'm fine." She said a bit winded from the event that just took place.

"Yuji!" They heard Shana's voice. Looking up they saw her standing on the other side of the burning truck. Thankfully for Shana's quick moving Margery had been able to get the bus out of the way just in time, but unfortunately Yuji and Kazumi had been separated from the group. "Are you two alright?"

The brown haired teen smiled lightly as he heard the raven haired girl's voice. "A bit banged up," He called out before glancing between himself and Kazumi. "But we're okay!" Yuji called out. "How's everyone over there?"

"We're fine! But we don't have time for you to climb over the truck. More of Them will be here before long. We need place to rendezvous," Shana said as she drew her bokken. Looking from the truck she saw the two undead passengers exit.

Looking around the tunnel Yuji realized something. 'If we go through this tunnel my house is just a two hour drive away…' He thought to himself as he turned back to Shana. "My house, seven o'clock!" Yuji shouted. 'That's about two hours from now, chances are we won't be there tonight.' Yuji thought as he bit his cheek, but his home was the closet place right now. "If not tonight then tomorrow at the same time!"

Shana nodded as she felt that was reasonable. "What's the address?" Suddenly her eyes widen as she saw that the truck's gasoline was getting too close to the fire. "Never mind, I'll ask Hirai-san! We need to get away from the tanker, it's going to explode!" Shana yelled as she ran away from the burning truck and Them.

Yuji felt his eyes widen at those words. "Good luck!" He yelled out to Shana who was rushing back to the bus. Turning to Kazumi he spoke. "Okay we need to get the hell out of here!" Grabbing her hand he led her down the underpass.

Kazumi nodded as he pulled her along the street. It was barely thirty seconds later before the tanker exploded in a fiery blast of chaos. Luckily the two teens were fast enough to get out of the tunnel. The two teens let out shouts of surprise at the force that appeared from behind them. The shockwave of the exploding truck was enough to nearly send them flying.

* * *

><p>Once out of the danger the two both released sighs of relief as the adrenalin left them. 'We're alive!' Yuji thought to himself in shock and happiness. Turning back he saw fire down the path, it was almost like looking at hell. 'We're already in hell.' He thought to himself as he thought about what the world had become.<p>

"Let's get out of-. Sakai-kun look out!" Kazumi shouted as she looked forward to see a man coming down a flight of stairs. From far away one could see that the man was gray colored, despite being unable to see his face which was obscured by a biker's helmet.

"Ahhhh!" Yuji let out a scream of shock and terror as the man tackles him to the floor. To his misfortunate he lost his grip on his metal bat. Quickly he put his hands up to defend against the helmet wearing man who attempted to bite him through the helmet.

But to Yuji's luck he found that the biker was unable to bite him as the helmet had a face shield."Bastard let me go!" Yuji grunted out as he tried to push the man off him. He could slowly feel the strength in his arms weakening; his limbs would give out soon.

Kazumi overcoming her initial shock dropped her pole and grabbed Yuji's discarded bat. "Leave him alone!" She shouted as she smashed the bat into the helmet wearing undead.

The helmet wearing undead man gave a groan before he ceased movement. Yuji, seeing that the unholy bastard was dead sighed in relief. "Thanks, Yoshida." He said in a grateful tone as he stood to his feet.

Kazumi smiled in relief that they were still alive. "Let's go," Yuji nodded as they both started going up the stairs the man had come down.

* * *

><p>After about a minute of walking they reached the top of the stairs. "So…your house?" Kazumi asked a bit hesitantly.<p>

The brown haired teen nodded. "Yeah, it's not too far from here," He said in a slightly hesitant voice. "I know a few shortcuts, we should be there in a few hours." He sighed as he looked around. 'But with the way the city is getting to my house could prove more difficult.'

Kazumi sighed as she crossed her arms. "Man if only we had a car." She said as they looked towards the city. "It'd be much safer to travel, and we'd be there sooner."

Yuji nodded as he looked at the city as well. 'Wait…' He thought for a second. Looking down the stairs he saw the undead man. 'He was wearing a helmet, so he might have been riding a bike, it should be nearby.' He thought as he looked around the area. Suddenly he found it. "There's our answer." Yuji said as he walked a few feet away from the stairs.

Down in a ditch was a motorcycle; it was bright red with a black stripe going through both sides, he also made note of the few dings here and there. 'A little banged up.' Yuji thought to himself as he slid down the ditch and picked up the bike. 'A rice rocket…Kawasaki Ninja, GPX-250-II, this will do well enough.' He thought to himself as he looked it over. 'It defiantly needs a bit of work…' He thought to himself as he lifted the bike up. Thankfully he did know a little about mechanics as his uncle worked on cars and motorcycles for a living.

Kazumi came up from behind him with a look of hesitance. "Do you even have a license?" She asked a bit deadpanned.

"Least of my worries are getting a ticket." He said as he brought the bike to the street. Swinging his leg over the bike he turned back to see Kazumi looking hesitant. "Come on, I doubt a cop will stop us, they have more to worry about."

Kazumi decided that she'd rather die in a bike accident then being eaten reluctantly got on behind him. "Okay. Let's get out of here." She quietly said.

Yuji nodded as he turned the key, as soon as the engine came on he smiled. "Good…" He muttered as he listened to the sound of the engine. 'No problems with this, let's get out of here.'

"Um…" Turning Yuji looked to see Kazumi pondering something. After a second she finally asked what she wanted to ask. "Shouldn't I at least have a helmet?" The girl quietly asked.

Yuji rolled his eyes. "If you want you can take it from that guy down there." He said as he pointed to the stairs.

The brown haired girl did look at the stairs before letting out a grimace. "Never mind."Kazumi said in a dishearten voice.

Yuji nodded as he pulled the throttle back. Wordlessly he shot off; Kazumi immediately wrapped her arms around him as he went a bit faster than she had anticipated.

Now with a set of wheels the two could easily travel faster than they would with walking. And a very good part about being able to drive was that it didn't matter what sort of noise the bike made because the dead couldn't even hope to catch them. Unfortunately they would soon learn that it isn't just the dead who are malice, soon they would come to a harsh understanding that in hell human kindness is null and void.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, chapter 4. I hope that everyone enjoyed it, hopefully the next chapter will be out much sooner than it took for me to post this one. But...don't hold your breaths. <strong>


	5. The DEAD is everywhere

**Damn it's been far too long since I last updated on this story, much less any other story. I don't really have much of an excuse except for the fact that I've been busy, last year of high school and all. I hate to say that I probably won't have all that much time to write even after I finish high school because I'll be working and then comes college. If anything I'll be lucky to write on the weekends every now and then, but don't think that I'm leaving FF even after finishing school, I just won't have much time on my hands…**

* * *

><p>A World Lost<p>

Chapter Five: The DEAD is everywhere

Shana wordlessly stepped back onto the bus and gave the blonde haired driver a signal to start driving. Seconds after the bus started driving away the sounds of an explosion rang out clear across the dead city.

A number of girls cried out in fear at the noise of the explosion. "Ahhhh!" Two of Friagne's female students cried out.

"There, there." Friagne called out softly as he hugged the two female students. "Everything's going to be okay." He said in his best soothing voice. Though to the people in the front of the bus it sounded eerily creepy.

The pair of girls stared at their teacher with hazy eyes. "Kariudo-sensei." The girls said hypnotized by Friagne's soft voice.

Hirai Yukari who looked back at the scene resisted her urge to gag at the display. 'Yeah, that's not weird or creepy.' Her thoughts dripped with sarcasm as she turned to look out the window.

"Hirai."

Yukari's head snapped forward at the seat in front of her to see Shana. "What?" She asked the older girl.

Shana studied the violet eyed girl for a second before informing her of the situation. "Yuji told us to meet him at his house." She stated without beating around the bush. "Do you have his address?" The black haired female asked.

"Of course, it's-."

"Sakai's house?" Friagne's voice interrupted the two girls. "Why in the world would we go there to meet with Sakai and Yoshida?" He asked as though the question was foreign. "By now they're probably dead, killed in a tragic explosion thanks to Yoshida's inability to think." He said in an overly dramatic way. "There is no point in going to Sakai's house."

Ike stood up from his seat and turned to face Friagne. "And what would you suggest us to do?" Within seconds Ike would regret his question as he knew that this man held the inability to shut up.

The blue haired male turned to Ike and let out a chuckle. "Oh why that's simple." He said as he crossed his arms. "We should leave the city, find a secluded place far away from civilization, far away from those monsters, and barricade ourselves." He said as though it was the most oblivious thing. "And when all of this chaos is over someone from the JSDF will come for us."At all of Friagne's students began clapping at his plan as though it was the most intelligent and inspiring thing they had ever heard. "Thank you!" He said with an over dramatic bow.

Ike having heard enough of this couldn't stop his tongue as he shot up to his feet. "You have got to be kidding me!" He shouted in disbelief at this teacher's words. The other students stopped clapping at that, their eyes narrowed at the boy who would dare raise his voice to their precious Kariudo-sensei. "That's the most idiotic idea I have heard all day!"

Friagne paused as his eyes narrowed. "What was that Ike-kun?" He asked in an over-polite way that didn't truly hide the fact that he was daring the boy to choose his words carefully.

Ike accepted his hidden challenge. Glaring at the teacher he spoke without hesitation. "You heard me." The glasses wearing boy boldly said as he got out of his aisle.

Friagne eyes held a gleam, but before he could speak one of his students did it. "Why don't you shut you're damn trap you damn nerd!" One of his male students shouted.

Ike glared at him. "Try and make me." The glasses wearing student boldly dared.

Ike didn't have time to reach for his nail gun as the older male charged him. Luckily he didn't have to, coming from behind him a wooden bokken shot forward and stopped right in front of the face of the male student. Shana smirked as the student came to a complete stop right in front of her sword, she would enjoy this.

The boy froze as he remembered just how dangerous she was with the wood sword. "H-hey take it easy w-wi-with that thing, th-there's no need to get ha-hasty." He stuttered a bit as he remembered the last person who had been on the receiving end of Shana's sword.

Shana smirked at him. He looked almost ready to piss his pants. "What's your name?" She calmly inquired as though she weren't pointing a sword in his face.

"Mo-Motomiya Kei." He stuttered out.

"Motomiya-san let me ask you something." Shana said as she poked him in the head with the tip of her bokken. "Do you know what happens when you feel the need to resort to violence against my friends?" She calmly asked. The boy shook his head.

Shana's eyes narrowed into slits. "I get violent." Her voice dropped low and her eyes showed slight pleasure in this student's fear. "So get back to your seat." He didn't need to be told twice. Kei quickly moved to his seat near the back. "Good boy." Shana said as she began moving back to her seat.

"Very nice," Friagne said as he clapped his hands. "What a lovely display of keeping the peace, Shana-chan." He said in a somewhat creepy way. "But that was a very unnecessary method."

Shana rolled her eyes at the over dramatic teacher, she made no attempt of hiding her disdain for the man. "Pray tell why it was unnecessary." Shana said slightly annoyed.

Friagne smirked as he began walking forward. "Well that's simple, it's because you threatened my student with force. That is something that cannot be allowed in our new society." The blue haired man stated as he turned around. "Am I right?" He asked his students who all in response clapped as droopy smiles etched onto their faces.

Shana stared at the man with wide eyes of disbelief at his insanity. 'Is this guy high? What society?' She asked herself in amazement at his deluded mind. "What a nutcase." Shana muttered under her breath as she walked back to her seat. "Get us out of here Margery-sensei, and step on it." She quietly said to the blonde woman who smiled in enjoyment.

Margery gripped the wheel. "With pleasure." She said as she hit the accelerator. In the back she saw Friagne fall on his face as she sped up.

"Kariudo-sensei!" One of the female students called out as she got up to see if he was alright.

Friagne lifted his head up to glare at the people seated near the front of the bus. 'That little bitch!' He screamed in his mind. 'How dare she, no, they, how dare they make a fool of me!'He thought as his hands clenched into fist. 'I won't forget this so easily.' The blue haired male thought as he looked towards the front of the bus.

* * *

><p>Yuji kept his eyes focus on the road as the scenery passed by him and Kazumi in a blur. 'We're not too far away from my house.' Yuji groaned as he was a bit ticked. They were unable to use any of his shortcuts as there were too many cars packed up. And that was the least of his worries, there were a larger number of Them then he had expected.<p>

So now he had to rely on the back roads. "We're not too far!" He shouted over the sound of the bike's engine. "Should be about thirty minutes!" He called out as he turned out of the way of some debris.

Kazumi said nothing as they road past the dead road, no life was in sight. Cars were lined up along the side of the road; some of them had doors that had been ripped off of their hinges. They had ripped the doors off of the cars with their bare hands; it was pretty frightening just how powerful They are.

After riding in silence for a few minutes Yuji felt the need to speak. "Yoshida?"

Kazumi stared at his back for a few minutes before speaking. "Yes?"

Yuji made a left turn as he hesitated in speaking. "…Can I ask you something?" He felt Kazumi nod from behind him. "And you won't get made if I ask you?" The brown haired boy asked a bit hesitantly.

Kazumi shook her head. "I'll try not to." She said.

Yuji nodded accepting that as an answer. "Okay, uh…" He cleared his throat while taking a glance at the passing scenery of destruction that was passing him and Kazumi. "Why…Why did you want to leave Kariudo-san behind?" He finally got out. "I uh…I mean that's not really like you, to you know leave someone behind like that."

From behind him he felt Kazumi's grip tighten slightly. "Sakai-kun, I…I wanted to leave him behind to die, because…" She took a deep breath. "Because of what he did to me and my dad." Yuji barely heard her whisper over the roar of the engine.

***BANG***

Kazumi gasped at the loud noise, looking around the destroyed city she scanned for where the sound had originated. "That sounded like a…" Another bang rang out.

The brown haired male gripped the bike handles harder as he recognized what he was hearing. "Gunshot." Yuji said quietly as he sped up.

It didn't take the two teens long to discover who was being trigger happy. As they arrived on the scene they saw a group of adults firing a series of bullets at a number of stray undead. "Kill them all!" A young man who appeared to be in his early forties yelled. He was completely bald and had a white tank top on. His left arm there was a tattoo that neither Yuji nor Kazumi could make out.

The man's ears registered the sound of a bike; suddenly he whipped his head to the two newcomers. "Guys!" He shouted. "Fire over there!" He ordered his group who all turned their guns on the teens.

'Shit!' Yuji thought to himself as he pulled the throttle and really burned rubber.

All at once all of the fire power that had been charging through the skulls of Them came raining down upon Yuji and Kazumi. "Why are they firing at us!" Kazumi yelled at Yuji as he swerved to the side in attempt to dodge the bullets.

Yuji grunted as he made a very sharp right turn. "No idea, but I sure as hell don't feel like asking." He hissed as he made another turn, this time to the left. Looking up he saw that the group of men was a pretty large group; a lot of them situated on the rooftop, while some were stationed at the front door of their building. "If we want to get to my house we're going to have to make a detour." With that he made a left and kept straight.

* * *

><p>After about two minutes of driving the gun shots stopped as the two teens were now out of range. Yuji made a sharp turn as he braked, the squeal of the tires could be heard from about a mile away. "Thank God…" Yuji was relieved that the sound of gunshots was no more, and that the only sound for miles was that of the bike's idle engine. 'Guess we're not much of a threat to them as they aren't following us.'<p>

The light haired girl sighed as she brushed a hand through her short locks. This was defiantly more excitement to last a lifetime, but something told her that there was still much more to come. "Where do we go now?" Kazumi asked as she calmed down.

Yuji looked around the street he was on. "Uh…"He groaned over the sound of the bike's idle engine. "Well that detour took us down the wrong path." He said as he read the street they were on. "I've hardly been through this part of town. But I know how we can get back on the right path. We'll have to take-."It was at that moment that a lazy groan was heard.

Looking behind them the two teens saw about five of Them coming out of a building. "I don't care about the directions, just drive!" Kazumi yelled as They turned their attention onto the two teens.

Not being needed to be told twice Yuji drove forward. Quickly the brown haired teen made a right and changed lanes. "We'll have to get on the highway," Yuji muttered to himself as he drove. "Once on we'll circle around the area we just pasted, and that will lead to Daitetsu Bridge," Yuji paused to regain his breath. 'But once we get there, then what?' Yuji wondered to himself as he bit his lip. He knew how the situation was in Misaki City, the possibility of the police having some sort of barricade was very likely. 'I guess we'll figure that out later.' He thought to himself.

While on the highway the pair was met with a tragic sight, cars and cars smashed against each other. Bodies littered the ground, a number of which were still animated. The smell of death was strong, Yuji couldn't even imagine what had caused such chaos. All he could do was bare the stench of death and move past the many wrecked vehicles and dead bodies.

The two rode on in complete silence for a good twenty minutes before Yuji decided to get off the highway. Yuji didn't even need to look at his watch to know that it was too late to get to his house on this day. And he was certain that the bike was running low on fuel; Yuji knew that he needed to go about finding a temporary shelter for him and Kazumi.

"It's starting to get late." He called out while looking at his watch which read that it was already well past eight. By the time that he and Kazumi had gotten separated from the other's the sun had already begun its descent and now the sky was black with specs of white. "We'll stop off get some gas, and then we can hold up in a motel or something." He explained while getting off the off ramp. Kazumi wordlessly nodded at his words.

The two teens drove through the dim-lighten deserted streets, going pasted old stores they had been to a number of times. Yuji sighed when he saw the old arcade he would hang out at with Takeru had been smashed in with a car.

"Man this sucks." Yuji muttered dejectedly as he continued on.

Kazumi nodded as she looked forward. 'What the?' She thought to herself as she saw a small flash of red and blue. "Yuji look! Up ahead, look!" She said excitedly.

Looking forward Yuji felt a slight bit of hope in his chest. "A patrol car?" He said as he got closer to the car. 'They might be able to give us a hand. Or something.' He thought as he sped up slightly. "Man I'm just asking to get arrested, I have a stolen bike, no license, no helmet, and I've killed a bunch of people in the last few hours alone."

Kazumi rolled her eyes at his words.

* * *

><p>"I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." Yuji said as he looked at the crashed police car. The scene was quite tragic; a SUV had apparently driven into the cop car some hours ago. Even Yuji couldn't look at the crushed bodies of the policemen for long. He didn't even want to imagine the sort of pain the pair of officers had felt upon being ripped away from the world. 'At least they were lucky not to suffer by being one of Them.' Yuji said in his mind as he stared at the wreckage.<p>

Kazumi sighed at the horrible sight that lay before her. The car was smashed in on the right side, blood was pooled up around the patrol car."Well this sucks…" Kazumi said as she moved over to the car, grabbing the door handle she wretched it open. Reaching inside she began grabbing anything that might be useful.

Yuji put his hands in his pockets. "Yoshida, what are you doing?" He asked with curiosity as he watched her dig around in the police car.

Kazumi turned to look at her friend and gave him a look that showed slight annoyance. "I'm taking some of their stuff. There might be something useful, like say a gun." She said as she resumed poking around the car.

After a few minutes Kazumi had found two pairs of handcuffs, two nightsticks, and a gun. "Do you know how to use one?" Kazumi said as she took the gun and placed it in his hands.

The brown haired teen examined the gun which looked like a revolver type gun. Yuji shook his head. "No, but I've watched a lot of TV, how hard could it be?" Yuji asked as he looked at the gun from top to bottom. "Aim and pull the trigger." He said as he aimed the gun. He moved the gun up and down slightly. Yuji wiped the sweat from his brow as he stared at the weapon, it was the real thing. A huge leap from the toy guns he would play with when he was a kid. "I gotta admit that it's heavier than I'd imagine it to be."He raised it slightly as he opened the compartment that held bullets. 'Only five shots?' That worried him slightly as there were only five bullets in it.

Kazumi sighed at her childhood friend. "Of course, it is the real thing." The girl said as she took the two nightsticks. "I doubt we can do anything with the handcuffs, but these nightsticks might prove useful." She said as she gripped the handles and held them forward in a reverse handgrip. "Yeah this would work okay,"

Yuji nodded as he looked at them. "Maybe Hirai or Margery-sensei could make use of those when we finally meet up with the rest of the group. Besides you really don't need those sticks, you've got your pole." The blue eyed teen said as he pointed at the pole that Kazumi had placed near the bike.

Kazumi nodded as she grabbed a bag that she had found inside the car. "Alright, sounds like a good idea." She said as Yuji placed the gun into his pocket. "Do you want to keep the bat, Sakai-kun?"

Yuji nodded. "Yeah, it'd probably be a good idea since I've never shot a gun."Yuji commented. 'And also, I don't feel too comfortable with the prospect of only five shots.' Yuji thought to himself as he subconsciously placed his hand over his pocket where the gun resided.

Kazumi nodded. "Well since you'll be carrying the gun take these." Kazumi said as she handed him the extra bullets. "There was another gun in the car, but the handle had been torn off." Kazumi explained the extra ammo's origin. "They're from the same type of gun so they should work."

Yuji nodded as he placed the bullets into his other pocket. "Alright then let's go." He said as he got onto the bike. Grabbing the bag that had the nightsticks and the bat in it, as well as grabbing her poke, Kazumi jumped onto the bike and Yuji took off.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of driving they found a gas station that sat alone near no buildings. "Is there even any gas?" Kazumi asked as Yuji brought the bike up to the one of the stations.<p>

Shrugging, Yuji looked between Kazumi and the pump. "I've heard that these stations can fill up 1000 cars without having to be refilled. So we should be okay with this." Yuji said as he looked at the station. "Oh no." He moaned as he saw that it was self service.

Kazumi looked at her friend who appeared to be slightly crestfallen. "What is it Sakai-kun?" She asked while looking at the cause of his changed mood.

Yuji pointed to a small plate with the words "Self-service" on it. "It's self service." Yuji grunted out as he kicked the gas station.

Kazumi shrugged. "Then put some money in it." Kazumi said as it wasn't that big of a deal.

Yuji shoved his hands into his pockets; the cold metal of the gun met his equally cold right hand. "Are you crazy? I have no money; I didn't even have a job." Sighing he looked at her. "Do you have any money on you?"

Kazumi shook her head. "Sorry, I kinda dropped my wallet at school," Kazumi said with a sheepish smile.

Yuji couldn't contain the sigh that followed after her sentence. "Damn."Yuji crossed his arms as he tried to figure something out. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of a neon sign with the words OPEN in bright blue neon. Nodding, Yuji knew what to do. "Wait here, if something happens…" Yuji paused as he thought of what to say. "scream." He added on before walking over to the building.

The brown haired girl could only release a sigh of boredom as her friend went inside the building. Crossing her arms she looked up at the full moon which looked slightly eerie in the dark night.

Walking inside Yuji looked around the room. Inside the station was rows and rows of what would appear to be traveler's snacks. "Hello?" Yuji called out as he put his bat up in a defensive stance. "Is there anyone in here?" The only answer to his words was the sound of some irritating music that was playing inside the store.

A groan was heard from his left, Yuji turned just in time to see one of Them coming at him. It was limping after him, hands reached out for his throat. Yuji quickly sidestepped it and slammed his bat into the back of its head. Yuji didn't even flinch when he heard the sickening crunch of the man's skull as he had swung with enough force to shatter bone.

The undead man, whom Yuji suspected had worked at the gas station, due to his blood and vomit stained uniform, fell to the ground with a groan of pain. Yuji not wanting to take chances smashed the bat into its head once more. Blood sprayed all over the floor and on the nearby walls. "Anyone else want to take a crack at me!" Yuji asked while looking around the ransacked room.

After a few moments of silence Yuji came down from the slight adrenalin rush. Giving a cautious look around he made a move for the registered. "Guess no one's working at the moment." He said before giving a little whistle.

Reaching behind the registered he raised the bat over his head. "Another thing to add to my criminal record," He said he slammed the bat into the cash register. Giving a battle cry he smashed the metal bat into the money filled machine once again.

* * *

><p>Kazumi turned her head as soon as she heard the noise. A part of her wanted to go and see what he was doing, but her mind already knew. "He's having fun…" She muttered a few seconds after the banging stopped.<p>

After a minute or so Yuji came out of the store with his pockets filled to the brim with enough money to fill up the bike. "Did you have fun?" Kazumi asked with a tiny grin. Yuji had the decency to blush as he gave a nervous laugh. Yuji cleared his throat before walking over to the station and placing the money in the machine.

After a few minutes the bike was gassed up and the two were ready to go. Yuji pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, a map that he had gotten from inside the station. "Let's see," Yuji said as he angled the paper map so that the bright lights the nearest motel is not far, actually it's just a few blocks from here."

Kazumi nodded as she got onto the bike. "But we'll probably have to fight our way to our room. And it would be a good idea if we got a room on the second floor if possible." Yuji nodded as he put the map back into his pocket.

After driving for a few minutes they arrived at an old motel that actually looked pretty well off despite the current state of the city. Yuji and Kazumi noted that a few of the rooms had lights that were on which was an indication that a few people had taken refuge at the residence. "Let's go." Yuji said as he rushed to where they would have to buy their room.

* * *

><p>When they got to the front desk they saw that there was no attendant to greet them, but a small note had been left on the table. Yuji picked up the paper which had a sloppily written message on it. "All rooms are free until further notice, just grab a key." Yuji said as he read the note.<p>

"I guess with all that is happening this place wouldn't be able to refuse those looking for a safe place." Kazumi whispered as she went behind the desk and grabbed a key. "Room 213." Kazumi said as she read the tag on it.

Yuji nodded as the both moved to leave the room only to pause as they heard a groan. Both snapped their heads to a door which was labeled bathroom. "In there?" Kazumi muttered to herself as she gripped her pole.

"Looks like it." Yuji said as an undead man who wore the attire of a janitor walked out of the room. His hair was a mess, his eyes wide and unfocused, and the ranched stench could be smelled from miles away. "Well we can't just leave him." Yuji said as he grabbed his bat out of the bag that Kazumi had been holding.

Taking a deep breath Yuji rushed forward with his bat; giving a loud cry he slammed it into the undead man's head. Kazumi watched with wide eyes as the man's head became lodged between the bat and the doorway. Blood poured out of the man's head and stained the white doorway before sliding down towards the rugged carpet.

Compared to Kazumi's wide and surprised expression Yuji wasn't even all that effected by the fact that he hadn't even hesitated in the art of head smashing. "We should get moving." Yuji quietly said as he walked away from the dead undead. "For all we know there could be more." Kazumi swallowed as she stared at the blood stained bat. She could only nod as she didn't trust her voice.

As they got back outside they quickly went up stairs to where their room was. While walking towards their room they were both on high alert, any sound they heard made them slightly jump or turn only to find it be nothing.

They eventually reached their room; Yuji placed the key in as Kazumi stood on watch with her pole ready. Luckily they were undisturbed as Yuji opened the door and led Kazumi in. As soon as both teens were in the room Yuji closed the door and locked all of the locks. "This will do." Yuji said as he looked at the two beds.

Walking over to the one that was right in front of the TV he shrugged off his blazer which had a few stains of blood on it from the day's events. "You can take the shower first." Yuji said as he stretched his arms.

Kazumi smiled as she walked towards the bathroom. "Thank you, Sakai-kun."

Yuji gave a nod as she disappeared into the restroom. Once the door had closed Yuji released a pent up breath of exhaustion. Truly the day couldn't have ended any faster, the school day had been average at best but when he saw the murders of the teachers despite time speeding up it also seemed to drag on. The day had been hectic and frightening, many times Yuji had thought that death was right around the corner for him and his friends but they had prevailed.

"The others…" Yuji whispered as he reached into his pocket for his cell phone. He had forgotten that even in hell he had his cell phone. Just as he was about to start dialing he paused. 'Who would I call?' He thought to himself as he remembered that Yukari's phone had been abandoned in all of the commotion in the school.

Yuji sighed as he decided to call his mom, hopefully she was still okay. Quickly he went to his contacts and pressed the title labeled 'mom.' Pressing the phone to his ear Yuji waited for what felt like an eternity as the phone rang.

"…" The receiver picked up. "…Hello?" The voice of Yuji's mother entered his ears. Yuji opened his mouth to say something but paused as he found it impossible to say words, he had never been so happy to simply hear his mother's voice. "Yu-chan is that you?" Chigusa asked hoping to god that her son was alright.

His eyes watered a bit as he found his voice. "Mom." Yuji said happy that his mother was still alive and not one of Them. "Are you alright?" He said a little louder than he intended.

On the other side Yuji heard his mom release a sigh of relief. "Yes Yu-chan, I'm alright. I'm glad to hear that you're okay too. I've been so worried all day for you and you're father."

Yuji began pacing around the room still slightly worried for his mother and father. "Mom where are you? Are you at home?"

"No," She calmly said. "Yu-chan right now I'm at the school." She said much to the silent horror of her son. "…" She waited for her son's response. "Yu-chan?"

Yuji's eyes wide spoke. "Mom what are you doing there? You need to get out soon! Who knows how long you'll be safe there?" He yelled hoping that his mother would understand just how dangerous it was inside a school.

"Yuji." His mom said which caused her son to shut up. "Listen to me, I am safe. The school is on a complete lockdown; thankfully none of the students or teacher's have been bitten." She said softly. "Earlier during the afternoon a man who had been bitten came to the school. He stopped at the front gate and told us that under no circumstances were we allowed to open the gates."

Yuji wiped his hand on his pants as he sat on his bed. "What happened?"

"He fell to the ground in pain. We were going to open the gate to help him, but he told us not to." Chigusa paused. "…Then he died, after five seconds or so of being dead he stood back up. He was a completely different person almost like a zombie or something." Yuji could hear the sadness in his mother's voice. "So all day we've kept away from the gate and no one has left the school. We tried calling the parents but have received virtually no responses."

"Alright." Yuji said softly as he stood up. "Listen mom I'm glad that you're safe, but I have to tell you a few things you need to know."

Yuji's mom could sense the seriousness in her son's voice. She tightened her grip on her phone. "I'm listening." She seriously said.

"Those things are like the undead. They are dangerous more so than you might think, when one grabs you the only thing you can do is pray. Because once you're bitten it's over, you might as well be dead." Yuji's eyes narrowed as he thought about Takeru. "I've seen it today, people who were once my friends eaten by their own classmates before coming back to life and doing the exact same thing."

Chigusa's eyes were widely alert at those words, she could only imagine what the scene of her son's high school must have been. "Uh huh." Was all she could manage as she nodded her head.

"There is one thing you need to know about Them that will prove useful in avoiding Them and staying alive if they do break into the school." Yuji took in a deep breath. "They're senses except for hearing are all dead. They cannot see you, They cannot feel you, and They cannot smell you. When around Them you must be as quiet as a dead person, because if you are too loud They will attack you."

"I see." Yuji's mom said taking in the information. "That is good to know, we might be able to get the kids out…" She sighed as she knew just how dangerous that would be. "No it'd be too risky…if one kid or even a teacher were to so much as sneeze it would be the end of us all…" She muttered.

"Mom." Yuji said interrupting her internal thoughts of how to get the kids out of the school. "Listen. Right now I'm at a motel with a classmate, tomorrow we're going to our house to get some supplies; once we're stocked up we're going to regroup with some other classmates who we got separated from." Yuji explained his situation to his mother. "Once we're done there we'll come get you and hopefully get you and the kids out of the school." Yuji promised as he stood up. "Just hold tight, and we'll be there soon, the Special Defense Force won't help us, they're too tied up with Them. So we'll come save you guys,"

"Thank you Yuji." Chigusa said proud of her son's courage. "But don't worry, we have a lot of food and water to last us a while. We'll be okay, just worry about staying alive, and if you're able to get in touch with your father tell him that I hope he's okay."

"…You can't get in touch with dad?" Yuji said in fear at the implications of this.

"No. That's why I'm worried."

"Don't worry I'm sure dad is okay, and soon all of us will be together again. Me and my friends will get you guys out of there, then we'll find dad."

"Yu-chan that's-." Suddenly she was cut off.

Yuji's eyes widen as he pulled the phone away from his ear. He was disheartened to see that the phone had died on him in the middle of his conversation. "Damn it!" He yelled as he threw the phone onto the bed. 'I knew I should have charged the damn thing last night!' Yuji yelled in his mind as he fell back on his bed.

Sighing he sat up and reached for the remote that was next to the TV. Pressing the red power button the TV blinked to life as pictures filled the box, Yuji quickly changed the channel to the news.

"So far the death toll of this 'killing virus' has yet to be revealed. But it is believed that so far over 500,000 people in Japan alone have been affected." An older gentleman said. His hair was white with thin gray lines. "Unfortunately it seems that the death toll and damage collateral won't stop rising. Researchers are looking into what caused the outbreak of this disease and are hopeful in finding a cure."

Yuji scoffed at those words, from the look on the man's face it seemed as if he didn't even believe those words. "There's no hope, no way this can be cured. How can we save them when they're trying to kill us?"

The man gave a cough as a small square appeared behind him. Inside the square was a picture of Daitetsu Bridge. "In the city of Misaki, police have set up a block at Daitetsu Bridge. All people who have been bitten are not allowed to cross the bridge into the suburb part of Misaki. Those who are infected are to remain in the business side of Misaki."

Yuji sighed in depression as he flipped the channel. "Man this is insane." He said as another news channel appeared.

A young and a very shaken man was being interviewed. "So tell me." A woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties said. "What happened next?"

The man dropped his cigarette to the floor and stepped on it. "We…" He paused to take a breath. "My girlfriend and I had hidden ourselves inside my father's restaurant because it was closed today." He took a deep breath as he thought of what to say next. "Everything was okay for a few minutes, but I had to go to the bathroom. So I left my girl alone for a few minutes to go to use the restroom, and as I was finishing up I heard her scream."

He paused for a second almost as if he were reliving it. "When I came out a man who had broken in through one of the windows had my girl pinned to the ground."

"What happened next?" The woman asked the young man.

The guy stopped for a second to glare at the woman. "What do you think happened? The guy was trying to have his way with my girlfriend, he was trying to rape her! I knew him, he was a classmate of mine at the university, and he saw this as a perfect opportunity to take my girl!" He yelled at the woman. "But he didn't have a chance." He quietly said as he remembered what had happened next. "They," From how he said the word Yuji knew immediately who the man meant. "Broke in, they must have heard all of Miku-chan's screams and as well as all of Senji's yells." He heaved a sob as he covered his face in his hands.

Yuji having seen enough turned the TV off. "God…" He whispered as he walked over to the window to the motel. Pulling the curtain to the side he looked out at the dark streets before he closed the curtain and walked away from the window. "We'll have to leave tomorrow morning immediately. There's no permanent safe place." Yuji whispered as he walked to the bed.

* * *

><p>Some ways away from the motel that Yuji and Kazumi had taken refugee in Shana sat in her seat, she was the only person on the bus that was awake. She had taken guard duty for the time being, as she didn't trust Friagne or any of his followers.<p>

Looking at the seat adjacent to her she spotted Yukari, asleep with her head on a sleeping Ike's shoulder. Glancing to the front of the bus she saw that Margery was sleeping in a seat behind the driver's while Keisaku was fast asleep in the seat behind her.

At the back of the bus all of Friagne's students slept soundly, as did he. Shana considered the possibility of killing the man in his sleep. She knew that there was something wrong with him, she was certain that he was a terrible human being. The feeling he gave her was that of a sick individual, someone who took pleasure in having power over the weak.

Shana shook her head. "No." She softly spoke as she looked back through her peripherals. "Not tonight." She quietly said as she looked out the window. 'We have to get away from him and find Yuji and Kazumi.' Shana silently said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope that this was worth the wait, I did my best, and I'm really sorry that it took so long, until next time. <strong>


End file.
